Lauren Kaine: The Infernal Chosen
by Pravus666
Summary: What if during her abuse from the Dursleys she not only destroyed them but sold her soul to make sure she could never be hurt again. Years later she returns as a powerful demon ready to make her mark on Britain. Fem Harry. Insane and demonic Fem Harry. WBWL story. Rated M for Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Darkened Heart)**

Born Rose Potter one thing was clear when given to her less than stellar relatives the Dursley's being at even a young age she was strongly pulled towards the more darker side of things with her starting out with her fascination with the demonic regardless she did her best to try as her relatives done to be normal. It wasn't until she was 8 when it got worse considering that she had to get rid of a babysitter that was a family friend of the Dursleys they hired when they went out that liked to use her like their own personal ashtray, so suffice to say she felt nothing when she pushed her down the stairs.

That was around the same time she noticed that she found herself being stronger than every other kid or well adult around her evident by the few months afterwards' where Dudley and his friends were picking on her she broke his jawbone so hard that it had to be wired shut after that it didn't go so well what with Uncle Vernon to punish her branded her with a white hot poker on her back with the word Freak. This among other things in her upbringing by the Dursley's where she was beaten so bad that if it wasn't for her toughened skin and high pain tolerance that she'd be in the hospital from broken bones, lacerations, burns, forced into being a house slave cemented the fact that her humanity was nothing to her and would create a monster.

* * *

 **(Dursley Residence, 11:55 Pm, May 4th 2010)**

It was 5 minutes till midnight as the 10 year old Rose Potter was up at night with a hammer in her hand as she stood over the sleeping forms of her abusive aunt and uncle standing over them with an almost ecstatic expression on her face since she was going to bash their skulls into bits. After all they didn't need to live anymore.

Because in her mind why should she care about them for she'd made sure to have that fat whale Dudley suffer minutes prior to which she'd personally took great delight in showing to either one of them, because once this was over the one who's she's prayed to and even offered up her own soul would finally give her sanctuary and power to never be as vulnerable as she was living with the Dursleys ever again.

 _"It's a shame they never bothered to get me a camera phone, because at least then I could really savor this moment."_ Rose thought as she held the hammer in her hand

With that in mind she took a few steps towards the obese and heavyset man and raised the hammer and with a swing as hard as she could proceeded to make a sickening crack to the man's skull that startled him awake, but before he could even open his eyes or open his mouth to scream Rose swung the hammer down on face again. She continued to with a wide almost ear to ear smile implode his face in repeatedly spattering blood, flesh and skull across the bed as she continued this for good two minutes after he stopped twitching leaving his face to look like a apple pie dropped from a 2 story building.

"Hey Aunt Petunia wake up I've got something to show you that you're really gonna like." Rose told her aunt with a giddy tone of voice that's insidious undertones felt to sinister to belong to a 10 year old girl

"Come on I want you to wake up." Rose told her as she proceeded to use the hammer to bash her in the kneecap causing her to wake up to the sight of Vernon's caved in face

"You little demon girl what've you done?" Petunia demanded as Rose stared her down with those large emerald eyes of hers that held a disarming amount of malevolence

"Its easy really I'm unaliving you guys of course." Rose answered as she further kneecapped Petunia making her cry out in agonizing pain with the crunch of bone

"How dare you after everything we've done in keeping you here, you should be grateful to us!" Petunia exclaimed in rage and pain as the 10 year old girl stared her down

"Why after all you've thought I was such a monster and little demon that Uncle Vernon tried to drown me in holy water when I was 8." Rose reminded her as she hit her hard in the shoulder to dislocate it

"And let's not forget about last April when just because I burnt breakfast you burnt me with a fire poker in made it in the shape of a cross. So I think that I would be more than justified in doing this towards you all." Rose added as well since the Dursley's brought it on themselves after all they pushed her towards the only logical conclusion

"You'll burn in hell for this, you hear me as you'll die a freak just like your whore mother!" Petunia screeched as the green eyed girl raised the hammer over Petunia's neck

"Oh I know I'm going to hell and I think I'll fit right in since you wanted a demon well I guess I'll resign myself to that after all you and Uncle Vernon and Dudley allowed me to realize on thing." Rose said her bubbly tone of voice not matching the girl covered in blood

"What is it then?" Petunia questioned as the hammer came down on her

"That there's no such thing as God." Rose answered as she proceeded to bash Petunia's neck in until it looked concave in an almost cartoonish manner

"Now then time for you to go to cousin Dudley since he'll love to see all of this." Rose said as she proceeded to drag the corpse of her dead aunt and uncle towards Dudley's room which considering her abnormal strength wasn't that hard

With that she dragged the corpses to Dudley who was tied up and gagged with a dishwashing towel in his mouth who was screaming bloody murder especially since he had a hole in his large gut since she felt that since he wanted to be a glutinous walrus and take what little food she did get and devour it that she should punch one right in him.

"You know what Dudley I've been wondering on how it is that I was gonna completely destroy you what with you always taking food from me and stuffing your cakehole with more. Then I realized something after reading this neat little book called Dante's Inferno what the perfect thing to destroy you with would be." Rose stated as her large emerald eyes looked at him with twisted joy as she removed the gag and forced his mouth open

"And that's by making you like your father I hate so very much so open up, because you get to be just like your parents horrible and wretched. But moreover just like your fat walrus of a dad so open up because its time for you to taste what horrible people taste like." Rose told him as she ripped a chunk off Vernon's destroyed face and shoved it down Dudley's throat

That in mind she began forcefully shoveling fistfulls of Vernon down Dudley's throat making him swallow the flesh of his father as he cried choked wails as Rose kept stuffing the heavy chunks of obese flesh down his throat. With him soon twitching and struggling more and more fiercely as his stomach began to bulge from having been forced to swallow and devour his father until soon enough he had died with his stomach bulging from being forcefully fed so much flesh that it was distended as Dudley's mouth at the corners had small tears from having said flesh rammed down her throat.

With that in mind she began to get rid of the evidence and make sure that the Dursley family was forever erased from Privet Drive as she turned on the oven until an abundance of gas filled the house before once she was a good distance away threw a lit match inside to which she covered her eyes as the house erupted in a mass fireball. For Rose soon started to laugh with a maniacal lucidity to it that felt horrifically disarming to hear come out of a 10 year old and sounded something you'd hear in a horror movie as Rose continued to laugh herself sick for a good minute in a half as she watched the bodies burn inside her former prison.

 _"Now there's only one thing left to do and I'll finally have happiness and sense of purpose in life."_ Rose thought to herself as she continued to laugh in her lucid insanity of having brutally murdered her relatives

"And all I need to do is make a pit stop at the library and then I'll be able to make sure nothing can ever hurt me like they did again." Rose continued to think to herself as it would be a few more moments of lucid and insane laughter before she ran away from the crime scene

* * *

 **(2 weeks later, Liverpool, Britain, May 19th 2010, 3:15 Pm)**

It was 2 weeks later as Rose was now in Liverpool considering that it wasn't hard to hide away in trains and buses to get there and soon make herself anonymous within the city, since no one knew who she was or cared enough about her to even find out who she was therefore she was free to do as she needed. After all it didn't take much for her to gather the components needed to summon the thing that would give her new purpose and power in life since she knew that by doing this that she would never feel fear or be hurt by others ever again and she wanted it so bad that she dearly craved it.

 _"Well here goes nothing."_ Rose thought to herself as she began to out of the book speak an incantation

Soon enough she began to recite the incantation from it as the pentagram that had multiple sigils that took countless hours of inscribing began glowing a deep ruby red as this continued on for 20 minutes as the air inside the building began to heat up and fill the room with vast amounts of insidious arcane power began radiating out of it. Until soon enough a column of ruby and black arcane power erupted from it as demonic energies burst out of it as a figure began to rise from it as Rose could only stare up at it in vested interest and excitement of what was to happen.

Until soon enough a 13 foot tall handsome man with lustrous skin and smooth combed back obsidian black hair that seemed to have a sheen in the light his crimson eyes shining with vast infernal power, his forehead crowned in small but sharp horns that curve outwards. For he wore robes of deep brick red and onyx that were studded with rubies and black diamonds of great expense and quality as he held in his right hand a cane of solid opal with a large ruby at the top.

 **"So then who dares to summon Asmodeus one of the great demon lords of the 9 hells?"** Asmodeus questioned as with a wave of his hand conjured a throne to seat himself down on

"Hey I'm over here Mister!" Rose shouted waving at the large demon lord before her

 **"A child summoned me now this is something that I haven't think has happened since the Black Plague."** Asmodeus spoke with a chuckle in his voice that was smooth as silk and felt like velvet

 **"So tell me young girl what is it that you've summoned someone such as me for? Since I can tell you that I'm not one to be called for meaningless affairs so unless you have something that's worth my time then I'll be off."** Asmodeus questioned the young girl who looked wide eyed at him

"I want you to make me a super strong demon warrior lady." Rose told the demon lord who had to take a moment to collect himself at the direct and bold request

 **"Power that is something that I can give you without a doubt since its well within my power, but why become a demon young girl if I may inquire. Since making you a demon isn't something to be taken lightly so tell me why?"** Asmodeus asked curious as to why she wanted to become a demon because he understood the power since all beings wished to have greater power

"Well because all of my young life I've never been treated as human even by my own family who's now dead, so I thought that why not make myself a demon and get the power to be really super strong. Which is why I summoned you since if there's anyone who can do that for me it has to be you since I really wanna be super powerful." Rose told him since she did actually bother to do her research and found out that Asmodeus was one of the strongest of the demon lords of the 9 circles of hell

"So please Mr. Asmodeus can you do that for me as I'll even give you my soul if I have to. Because all its ever really brought me is pain and suffering by everyone around me so if I have to pay you with that then I don't mind you taking it. Since it really doesn't mean anything to me anymore, because all its done is cause me to feel pain in my life and I rather not feel that anymore so if you'd like you can have it if that's what I need for you to give me what I request of you." Rose stated since to her having a soul and to an extent her humanity had been nothing but burdensome to her therefore she didn't really mind having to trade it away in exchange to gain power great enough to never hurt again

 **"I've never met such a young girl like you so willing to trade away her humanity for power and demonhood so willingly that it has me intrigued."** Asmodeus spoke having felt intrigue in this girl for being willing to do all of this

"Well I've got nothing really to lose and everything to gain so, if you'll grant me my request then I'll be forever in your debt. Because all I desire and think about is being able to have so much power that no one or any given thing here on this planet will ever be able to hurt me again. Which is all I really want so will you please grant me that as I will serve you and even kill for you if I have too in order to gain what I need." Rose told the demon lord since all she craved during her abuse with the Dursley's was to have the power and strength to never be hurt again by anyone as she never wanted to be stepped on ever in her life by others

 _"Hmm this girl does have a lot of potential in her and besides I could use something to get that bothersome maggot out of the way since he's become such a pest these millenia."_ Asmodeus thought to himself at the amount of hidden power Rose had within her as his face began to curl into a smile

 **"So then you say that your prepared to be my soldier and enforcer to gain the power you seek to never be hurt by those ever again and to never be abused once more. As I want to know how much you are willing to go for what you are asking of me as I don't take requests of this caliber lightly?"** Asmodeus questioned the young Potter girl in how far she was willing to go

"Of course as I'll kill whoever I need to and do whatever I have to in order to have power to never get hurt by anyone else again." Rose stated with a will that blazed in her demented mind as she would do what she had to

 **"Interesting then as I shall grant you your request in exchange for your mortal soul. For do this and I will grant you the power you desire and crave and soon not a single person on this world shall compare to your power this I guarantee you. After all unlike those who abused and tormented you I have no reason to deceive you as all that I require from you is that you be trained to be my enforcer and dispenser of my will."** Asmodeus spoke as Rose's face lit up like a Christmas tree at hearing this

"Hooray! I promise Mr. Asmodeus I won't let you down as I'll destroy whoever gets in your way as long as you grant and give to me the power I desire." Rose cheered in excitement as she couldn't wait as her 10 year old mind was so excited that her heart felt so much joy

 **"Good to see such fire and grit in you young girl as the path to power with me will grant you many abilities and powers that shall make them bow to you as their new master. But know this the path to power you want and desire shall not come easy as it will take hard work that we have plenty of time for."** Asmodeus spoke considering that time flowed much differently in hell

"As I said Mr. Asmodeus whatever I have to do to become strong and be a powerful demon lady I'll do it because I've got nothing to lose and everything to gain, so whatever it is I can handle it and take it on full force." Rose replied her eyes beaming with hope at the fact that she would gain immense power

 **"Excellent to here you so eager as you'll be needing that."** Asmodeus spoke as he stood from his throne as he raised his staff

 **"Now then come along young girl as the path to power you wish to walk begins now and trust in me the power you shall have will make you very, very powerful indeed."** Asmodeus told her as the wall began to crack away as a portal began to open up as Rose grasped the large demon lords hand

With that the two began to walk through the ruby colored portal of infernal arcane energies with Asmodeus internally joyous at the fact that he would have such a powerful servant and enforcer in his service that would help him in his goals. While conversely the 10 year old Rose Potter was elated to soon gain the power to make sure that the abuse she suffered and the pain and hurt she had to endure would never in her life happen once again as she refused to ever let such things come to her again as one thought became present in her mind.

 _"When I have all the power I need no one will be able to hurt me ever again and I'll be unstoppable."_ Rose thought as she entered the portal to hell to begin her quest for power

* * *

 **(6 years later, July 21st 2016, 1:10 Pm, Diagon Alley)**

It was soon many years later for Rose Potter now renamed Lauren Kaine finding that after all of the time she spent down in hell as a enforcer to the powerful demon lord Asmodeus that she should have a rebranding of sorts to herself. Because in her service towards Asmodeus she had become a powerful adversary mastering quite a good deal of magics and other such things to make her a lethal enforcer to the demon lord that she was quite known for her terrifying power as never before did she think she could feel such elation in her own power.

"I can't wait to see what these Death Eaters are all about." Lauren said feeling joy in the imminent murders she was going to commit

"As oh man I really hope their a challenge since this gonna be so much fun being back in Britain!" Lauren cheerfully hoped as the ongoers couldn't help but stare at the quite tall woman looking to be in her early to mid 20's walking by

For Lauren in her time as Asmodeus's enforcer for so many years in hell that the decades in the underworld seemed to blur together for the now 6 foot 5 tall woman that had the muscular yet curvaceous frame to her that made her look like an fair skinned Amazon woman that had high cheekbones, a rounded face and unnervingly bright lime green eyes. With dyed magenta hair that went to her wrists, wide flared hips that contained a large and heart shaped rear you'd be a practical blind man to miss with a solid E-cup bust, with broad shoulders and strong muscular legs and arms as well as a 6 pack to match that didn't distract from her feminine qualities and only seemed to enhance the Amazon's beauty.

For she wore bright blue colored jeans that were tight enough on her that it very much showed off her legs and rear, a brick red Soilwork t-shirt that had the album art of their album Stabbing the Drama upon it, for she had around her neck a chain necklace of silver that ended in a half dollar sized pentacle made of emeralds. For her long and thick hair was held back by a Green Lantern bandanna as she felt great and ready to have her day begin with a good ol' fashion round of murder as she walked throughout the streets ready and waiting to begin

"Now then let's see they wear black robes, have skull masks and have a stupid tattoo on their forearms." Lauren said as she continued to walk down the streets of Diagon Alley

 _"Oh there they are."_ Lauren thought as she walked to where she saw a gathering of them recruiting wizards and witches alike into their fold

"Hey are you guys actually Death Eaters?!" Lauren shouted wanting to know if they were actual Death Eaters and not just dressing up

"Yeah what of it." The Death Eater recruit retorted

"Good because I can do this." Lauren said as suddenly sapphire and black arcane energy spiraled around her hand before a light bolt struck the recruit in the face so powerful it may everything from the collarbone up explode into smouldering chunks

"So who wants to go? Because I wanna get this party started since murdering all of you is gonna be so much fun that I just can't wait." Lauren spoke as she raised her right hand as darkness began to form

"Capture her and the Dark Lord will reward you greatly for bringing another into our fold." Lucius told them as he saw the darkness soon form into a longsword

"I mean you can try and capture me but, well it'll more or less end up in you being body parts so enough of that and let's have fun!" Lauren cheered as she raised her 2 handed longsword whose 3 foot long onyx blade shined in the sunlight

With that spells flew towards Lauren who blocked them all with her greatsword with them bouncing off of it like bullets off of Superman before she jumped into the air and slammed down into the ground like a meteor with her cutting through Protego spells like it was nothing evident by the trio of heads that rolled to the ground. For she soon took a Bombarda spell to the back that what with all she's gone through in hell as her master's enforcer felt more like a bee-sting than anything else before retaliating by throwing out a 5 foot wide and 30 foot long line of roaring flames that soon incinerated a small score of the Death Eaters who soon were screaming as they burned alive.

Soon enough a fur covered grey haired man with claws and fangs and a wolf like face came charging in after Lauren who saw this and grabbed him by his throat before slamming him so hard into the ground it cracked like cheap glass on a window. Before with a single solitary stomp his face exploded like a Gallagher watermelon as she looked at the Death Eaters who stared at her in considerable shock that she so quickly took down Fenrir as she soon went in for a overhand cleave and a black haired Death Eater soon screamed in agony as his right arm at a inch below the shoulder was lying on the ground

"So you do you want me to even you out because I can totally do that for you?" Lauren asked the greasy black haired man

"Wait a minute how can you be alive, as everyone thought you died with the Dursleys?" Snape questioned as to how the daughter of James and Lily was alive to this day

"Why do you care since last I checked no one cared about me." Lauren stated as she used her greatsword to bat away a spell that came towards her like it was nothing

"Because now you must come with me, as your mother and father…." Snape tried to say before he and every Death Eater within a 50 foot radius begin to rapidly float into the air

"I'm sorry but, I'm just a bastard that never had parents to love her although if and when you do see them again you can tell them that they can get it too. So with that being said have fun on the way down." Lauren spoke since in her time in hell she knew full well of her parents and let's say that her fondness for them was very low

Just like how all the other Death Eaters that were now 10 stories into the air came rapidly plummeting to the ground with those who weren't quick enough to disapparate landing to the ground with multiple splats as blood splatters decorated the cobblestones like a toddler learning to paint. While the others were soon disoriented from their trajectory having them crashing into buildings as their vision was triple as they staggered to get up as a Death Eater named Dolohov tried to get up from his place in the ground only to be perfectly split down the middle as his twin halves fell to the ground.

Before soon enough arcane energies of sapphire and obsidian began to gather around her before she soon stomped on the ground and thunderous force soon spread out in a omnidirectional shockwave as a thunderous boom was heard as everyone was knocked on their asses some with blood coming out their mouths and noses from the painful shockwave and others deadened from it. However, those stunned by it had little to no time to either get out of the way or make shield spells considering that soon enough she powered up a fireball with such energies behind it that it turned a deep of royal blue before firing outwards towards them.

As soon enough the place was aflame with royal blue fire as the once black robes were soon burning leaving them to strip as blown apart bodies were strewn across as the Death Eaters were in disarray as Lauren stood their with her bloodied longsword having the time of her life after having killed 15 of them.

"Come give me more of you got as I'm done having so much fun yet." Lauren spoke as she dashed forward disemboweling one of the other Death Eaters who were scrambling away from her

"Everyone retreat now as she's too strong!" Snape told them as he had sealed his wound shut with magic as Lucius had been hit in the back with a blight spell evident by the cloud of sapphire and obsidian necromantic magic that hit him in the mid back

"Get back here I'm not done yet." Lauren stated as she threw her greatsword like a tomahawk slicking off the right leg of a Death Eater who was trying to crawl away

"ALECTO NO!" Amycus cried out as his twin tried to crawl towards him

"Alecto yes!" Lauren exclaimed as she stabbed the onyx blade into Alecto's body as he had to watch as she dragged it across Alecto's body until it was split in twain evident when kicked aside it peeled apart

"You fucking cunt I'll kill you!" Amycus roared as he went to try and cast the killing curse only for with a pulse of obsidian and sapphire arcane energy the emerald light faded

"I mean you can try but don't worry you'll join your sister soon enough." Lauren spoke as she launched her longsword like a javelin with it missing his head narrowly and cutting a large gash across his face as he soon disapparated away

"Ah man they're gone as I wasn't finished with them yet." Lauren pouted childishly at not being able to kill the remaining Death Eaters

"Now then what to do since this place is on fire though?" Lauren questioned as she used her powers to have her longsword fly back to her hand as suddenly she heard 6 small pops as Aurors appeared behind her

"What the living hell of Mother Magic has happened here?" The head Auror questioned seeing the corpses strewn about here

"Oh all of this was me." Lauren told them waving to them like a excited child

"How in the hell did she do all of this as this is way beyond any of our paygrades?" One of the Aurors questioned to the destruction seen before her

"Yeah as it wasn't that hard really, but mostly it was a lot of fun!" Lauren cheered as to her doing what she did to them was her version of being fun on a bun

"And what's your name?" The head Auror questioned as the cobalt flames still burned around them

"My name is Lauren and why?" Lauren asked as she had a grip on her greatsword

"Because for all of these deaths you caused you'll be arrested for murder as you can come either peacefully or by force." The head Auror spoke as Lauren walked over towering over said Auror by a full foot

"Or I can have more fun." Lauren replied impaling said Auror on her longsword

"So then kids who wants to see a dead body?!" Lauren asked the 5 other Aurors

With that moments would pass by before Lauren walked through one of the back alleyways considering she was going to have to do laundry considering the gore and blood that covered her but, Lauren didn't really care right now considering that she got to feed her need to kill that filled her with a happiness that only literally punching someone's head off could give.

"Well now that I'm done killing for now since I forgot that my uppercutting someone could make their head sore that high. But nevertheless time for Baskin Robbins since man could I go for some ice cream right about now." Lauren said as she continued onwards to get herself some birthday cake ice cream

* * *

 **(5 hours later, Grimmauld Place, 6:28 Pm)**

It was soon enough hours later as Snape was recovering from his missing arm and having been accosted by the giant of a woman that was the daughter of James and Lily Potter with the Order members being in shock when they saw a weary and one armed Severus at their door as he was soon being given medical attention.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Sirius questioned looking at the battered and one armed Snape

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Snape responded having finally recovered from his ordeal with Lauren

"How bad could it be since you're now minus an arm?" Sirius asked again

"When I was with the Death Eaters as Dumbledore's instructions we were attacked by someone and well….it was James and Lily's daughter." Snape replied causing all eyes to turn on him at shock and surprise at the news of this

"There's no way that could've happened she died in that fire 6 years ago and even if she's still alive there's no way a 16 year old with no formal magical training could've done that to you." James chimed in shocked that his possibly alive daughter had done this

"Well believe it Potter because I witnessed it happen with my own 2 eyes, as do you think I'd lie about getting my arm chopped off. Not to mention the fact that the dark lord himself is irate at the fact that over a dozen of our forces that includes recruits were killed by her and if you don't believe me get a pensieve down here now and I'll show you." Snape spoke since he experienced it first hand and felt Lauren's magic and saw it in her eyes that she was no doubt formerly Rose Potter

"But if you are even making this up and this was all you and those damned Death Eaters getting caught in the crossfire with some hit-wizards you'll regret bringing her up in conversation." James threatened Snape who despite having a missing arm remained steadfast

"Believe me this is something that I'm not making up as get all the Order members down here now as they'll want to see this." Snape told James and Sirius since Lauren was something that definitely shouldn't be taken lightly considering that her power was certainly a game changer

With that in mind the Order members being that of James, Lily, Moody and Dumbledore gathered with Snape soon putting the memory of Lauren decimating the Death Eater forces for all too see. As soon enough everyone knew Snape was telling the truth since even in the memory Lauren's magic was that potent as granted it still held the Potter magic but it was different since while potent due to her becoming a demon it was more malevolent and insidious as though to describe it lucid insanity, killer instincts, a creative mind were fused together with an unending and baleful darkness.

"I can't believe that's our daughter." Lily said in shock of what was just witnessed

"She's 16 and she killed that many Death Eaters that its just so damned unreal." James spoke taken completely aback at the sheer carnage caused by their Amazonian for a daughter

"Well then any plans on what we should do about this? Because despite the fact that she took out those Death Eaters what's to say she won't come for us all the same, since we don't even know the full extent of her intent." Moody brought up since despite the fact that Lauren took out all of those Death Eaters it didn't mean she'd be all buddy buddy with them as well

"That's just because she hasn't met her family as I'm sure she'll come around." Lily spoke as Moody scoffed

"Yes I'm sure that the daughter you too abandoned to muggles will be delighted to see the the two of you, as I'm sure she'll greet the two of you happily by running either one of you with it. Because I know I would not to mention since she's a year older than her brother by that estimate she should be turning 17 soon enough. Meaning that she'll soon be a legal adult." Moody replied in a jaded tone of voice since he full well knew that in someone of Lauren's circumstances wouldn't exactly be so delighted to see either one

"We still have to try she's our daughter that after almost several years we've got a chance with and I'm not about to lose out on that." James spoke with fierce assertiveness in not wanting to lose out on this chance

"Oh spare me that drivel Potter since if you were really concerned about young Rose then none of this would've happened then you would've kept your daughter instead of discarding her like a broken broom." Moody retorted his bright blue eye fixed upon the Potter's like an electric blue sun

" The prophecy clearly stated that there could be only one that was to defeat the dark lord upon his return and we did what was necessary to protect our children!..." James replied heatedly

"Oh yes as something out of the words of some dottering seer is reason enough for you to toss away your only daughter to magic hating muggles. For I thought you of all people Lily would've done better than putting her there especially since you lived with your now deceased sister." Moody spoke sharply since to him actions spoke louder than the words of some foolish seer

"I just wanted to do what was right and not put Rose in any further danger. As you know how things were after the war Moody with all of Voldemort's followers going around and especially after what happened to Frank and Alice we were afraid." Lily defended as the grizzled Auror just continued to stare the two of them down

"Don't you dare use them as an excuse for what you've done, since their memories will not be used as a scapegoat for you're abysmal parenting towards young Rose." Moody responded refusing to let the Longbottoms be used as a justification

"Now then I think I have a solution that will hopefully satisfy everyone and stop tensions from further mounting." Dumbledore spoke in wanting to diffuse things before they went to critical mass

"What did you have in mind?" Lily questioned

"As why not have Remus try and talk to her, as surely if we have someone talk to her we can surely persuade her to come to our side." Dumbledore suggested as after all out of all them he figured why not send the werewolf who was so easy to sway

"That sounds like a good enough plan let's just hope to Merlin that it works." James spoke hoping that the plan worked

"I have no doubt it will as for now why don't all take a respite as I'm sure that this has been trying enough day, for I'm sure that Severus especially needs it more so than everyone." Dumbledore spoke glancing over towards the one armed potions master as everyone except for Moody and Dumbledore left

"I know what your playin' at Albus and it is something that you have no idea of what your dealing with." Moody spoke looking dead at the Headmaster's face

"Alastor she must be brought back to the side of light." Dumbledore countered as the auror shook his head

"But you felt how twisted and malevolent her magic was and that was just from a Pensieve memory no less, as not even Voldemort yields such caliber of power to have that much potency in his magic. Which is why we shouldn't mess around in things that we have no business in since all of us saw what she did to those Death Eaters. Something of which in all my years as an Auror I've rarely seen such brutality and raw strength and in the hands of someone who I fear we've only seen the bare minimum of her power has me feeling that we should stay out of this." Moody replied grimly at what they were dealing with

For the Auror throughout the years has rarely seen anyone fight with such power and ferocity that Lauren did and the fact that they didn't know the full caliber to what the homicidal Amazon of woman was capable of nor the extent to what her sanity was made him very cautious to do anything pertaining to her. Since just one wrong move on their part and they could be looking at something that makes the Death Eaters look like children, for 6 years was a long time to become powerful and with that look on her face when she massacred the Death Eaters it was the look of someone long since casting aside their humanity.

"I can handle her just fine, for once she sees reason and our side of things then I've no doubt that she'll fight on our side for the Greater Good. Besides no one alive can match the power of my trump card." Dumbledore spoke as after all as one of the greatest wizards and possessor of the Elder Wand who could truly stand against him

"Look you may have the Elder Wand and all and no one denies your power and skill, but I warn you that whatever you're going to try for the sake of this Greater Good you go on about. You really need to consider the risks of what it entails if you go after her, because this game your playing will get everyone roped into it." Moody replied not liking where this was going in the least since there were too many variables that could make this whole thing go belly up

"There's nothing to worry about as I have everything under control, as I can assure you and everyone else within the Order that nothing shall happen." Dumbledore said as Moody remained unwavering in his stance on the matter

"Do you now? Because during the 1st time in the war we had to deal with casualties because of just Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but now that young Rose is involved in this as a wild card….then there's no way of knowing how this is going to all end. But one thing is clear that from what we've just seen that this will end in blood no matter how much you try to change it." Moody said with a hard swallow knowing full well that now that Lauren involved in this everything was going to end bloody

"Well then I guess that's where you and I differ on this. Since I know that once she's brought over to our side that is the side of righteous light then things will be able to be resolved without death and destruction." Dumbledore spoke as Moody just grunted at that notion

"Believe whatever it is you want all I know is that being an idealist is what brought so much calamity to the Order the first time and with you going after her I've a feeling that it'll cause chaos. This time to everyone within Britain." Moody said with narrowed eyes before Disapparating away from the headmaster

 _"He'll see just like everything else that the Greater Good is the only way, for Britain to usher in a golden age and nothing will stop that from happening."_ Dumbledore thought to himself at the fact that soon the Greater Good will come to fruition and nothing would stop it from happening

 **So then with the stage set we now see Lauren as a powerful demoness ready to wreak havoc upon Britain as she now after years in hell has attained power to never be hurt again and is ready to unleash it upon the world. The question is will anyone be able to stop her or will they fall before her; well you'll just have to see in the new chapters of Lauren Kaine: The Infernal Chosen.**

* * *

 _ **Well guys I hope you like the start to my first HP story since it's gonna be something else as a WBWL with a female Harry this time it's as a powerful and psychotic one since its an idea I've always toyed around with and wanted to do, so without further ado let's get down to everything now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got the whole Lauren killing off the Dursley's which I wanted to do to show that from the start she's going to be very much unhinged as I like to play with the thought of her being this psychotic and unhinged character that in some aspects is like Majin Buu in her childishness, but still a murder machine.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole bit of Lauren selling her soul to Asmodeus to gain power something of which I thought would be cool to do since it shows that for one of how far she's willing to go to have the power to never again be hurt. Since I think that it shows how her character is in that she's so hollow inside that she's willing to cast aside her humanity to gain strength since to her all her humanity has done is brought her nothing but pain and heartache therefore without hesitation she sells away her soul to become a demon.**_

 _ **Next up is a timeskip to the current time to which we get to see more of Lauren's personality and some of her power since here's the thing about it I'm not going to outright reveal how powerful she really is outright, since there wouldn't be any fun if I outright stated and showed it from the get go. Therefore as time goes on the capabilities of what she can do will become more apparent and more potent, since I will tell you one thing by the end of all of this let's just say that she'll be far from a lightweight I guarantee that much.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the Order finding out about her and more importantly the plans of what they have for her in trying to get her back and here's the thing about it the way in which all of this is going to unfold is going to be different that much I can assure. Also I get to do my favorite character Mad Eye Moody justice since to me he's the sole voice of reason in this, since the thing about him is that you don't have to like him or what he says but the fact is you can't refute the truth about it.**_

 _ **With that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as I hope that it'll do well so please give this story as much support as possible by doing the following, since I know that it can be a good story and you guys are part of what makes it possible and what makes me continue to write. Also please give reviews since they let me know what you think of the story and that you guys like it, so please give a review when you can and remember that flames shall be ignored and criticism that's well thought out and reasonable is welcomed.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out till next time as next chapter is Lauren's collision course with the Order and oh boy will shit go down, so stay tuned for all of that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Between Angels and Insects by Papa Roach**_

 _ **Random End Song: Fire it Up by Thousand Foot Krutch**_


	2. Chapter 2: Demon and a Phoenix

**(Chapter 2: Demon and a Phoenix)**

Some time had passed for our demoness as she had been spending her time mainly just living it up whether it be just going on to eradicate more in her mind "stupid people" to pass the time, go to some of the local stores in town and get some DVD's on Power Rangers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Hey she maybe a demonic bloodthirsty killer, but that doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy the few things that made her happy besides that since to her Power Rangers was fucking awesome.

For now she was merely just doing what wanted to at the moment with her being in surprisingly good mood as of late however, she couldn't help but just want for something to pop off against her since she really wanted to fuck something up therefore she was merely waiting for the opportunity to present itself.

* * *

 **(July 25th 2016, Britain, Liverpool, 6:20 Pm)**

It was a sunny evening in Liverpool as she walked through the streets eating some birthday cake ice-cream on her way home before she bumped into a man on the street who had salt and pepper grey hair with almond shaped green eyes and roughspun clothes.

"Rose is that you?" Lupin said in a whisper as the half eaten waffle cone she had in her hand was turned into dust

"What did you just call me?" Lauren questioned as her knuckles popped in sharp relief from being called the name she hated the most

"Rose it's…" Lupin tried to say however, before he could say another thing he was soon lifted by his neck and into the air as she glared at him intensely

"Never does anyone call me that infinitely damned name, as so help me to Asmodeus if you aren't someone of importance. Then let me put it to you this way, as have you ever been a goristro's plaything because you'll damned sure look like it when I'm through with you if you don't explain to me why you called me by that name." Lauren said with pure wrath in her voice as her eyes turned into their demonic form that her sclera turned cobalt blue and her eyes became a fierce shade of deep absinthe that had diamond shaped pupils

"I'm Remus Lupin your honorary uncle and I was sent here by your parents Lily and James Potter to find you." Remus told her as her as she just tightened the grip on his neck

"My parents died the day they sent me there as tell me what people would think its a good idea to send her to people that when she was growing up beat her with a bible until her teeth fell out. Saying she deserved it for being a freakish cunt, because that sounds like people who deserved to die the way they did. And it was the best birthday present I ever gave myself by that standard, since they deserved to die with no exceptions as never in that moment when I watched it burn did I feel so much joy." Lauren spoke with a demented chuckle at the end since that was a memory she would always hold near and dear to her heart

"Please..you have to understand..they did what they thought was best for you...they love you very much and want you to be back in their lives...as they even want to apologize...for the Dursleys." Remus breathed out as she tossed him so hard that the brick stonework cracked like cheap glass

"Why would I want their apology, as what I want now that I know their alive is to go to where they live and carve their innards out and use them like a meat toboggan. For that right there sounds like fun just taking their hollowed out corpse to Russia during winter and using them like corpse sled now that would be so much fun." Lauren stated as now that she knew her parents were alive she was gonna make sure that they were given such sweet suffering

"Please be reasonable Rose as please come back with me and let them make things right and fix what's been done, as they're truly sorry." Lupin pleaded as she let out another demented chuckle that turned into giggling that sounded completely unhinged

"But I don't want to fix, as right now I wanna have fun, because I recently watched the movie the Hollow Man and I figured what better way to have my fun right now than to peel off all your skin like an apple and make you look like Kevin Bacon at the end of that movie. Since to me that sounds like so much fun right about now, so go ahead and struggle all you like as I love it when people who make me angry put up a fight." Lauren said as she continued to let out her unhinged and demented laughter came out of her as she soon launched herself at Remus

The werewolf had to soon roll and quickly get out of the way as where he once was a hole in the brick wall was there twice as wide as he was and nearly thrice as tall as she looked over at him with a wide grin as she raised her hand and a basketball sized fireball formed in her hand before lobbing it at him. For Lupin soon made a Protego spell to protect himself only for it to rapidly crack apart before shattering as his clothes were left smoking as he had to quickly put out the small bits of flame that popped up upon him.

With him using a Stupefy spell to stun her as she stalked towards her as while it got a direct hit she only stopped for a little bit before dusting herself off before continuing as she soon grabbed him by the head and proceed to chuck him like a baseball into a car window. Before soon wrenching him out of it and then proceeding to use him like a giant crowbar and bash him repeatedly against the hood of the car, for it was only thanks to his increased constitution from the potions given to him in case things went south that he was able to survive it as the car hood now had a perfect indentation of his physical body.

With him using a Lumos Maxima to blind her to which it surprisingly worked as she dropped him as she had to rub her eyes as he felt some of his ribs cracked along with his right eye swelling and bleeding as he hobbled away, only for Lauren to soon recover as arcane energy spiraled around her hands. And with a loud and intense ringing noise was suddenly heard the caused all the glass in a 15 foot radius to implode as Lupin soon went down to the ground in pain as his sensitive hearing was overloaded immediately as he screamed in horrid pain.

"You know that whole flashbang you did was a dick move so considering how your a damn dirty mutt by the smell of you I thought why not return the favor." Lauren spoke as she was still blinking to get her vision set back in place

"Please Lauren don't do this, as if you just would listen to reason you'd see that they care about you and want to try and make things better." Lupin pleaded with her as she cracked her neck with that same smile across her face

"Wow you truly are stupid aren't you for a mutt, as I don't want to fix anything I just want to hollow them out and ride them around like a meat toboggan." Lauren replied since she just wanted them dead no exceptions

"Don't make me do this Rose, as I don't want to have to hurt you." Lupin said as he raised his wand

"That's cute because I really want to hurt you." Lauren responded as soon enough a ball of flame and fire burst to life in her hands

With it soon growing a sapphire hue before 5 separate rays of white hot flame raced towards the werewolf who had to use a powered up Aguamenti spell to counter it evident by the fact he was struggling to keep it up against it as although he managed to keep up with most of it one of the rays of flame broke through. With it hitting the werewolf in the left shoulder making him clutch it in pain as he felt the flames burn away at him that was Lauren rushing after him through the small steam cloud ready to clothesline him; with him having to quickly transfigure the concrete into quicksand making her begin to sink through.

That was until she decided to in a burst of arcane energy cause the gravity to become introverted as everything soon began to float in a 50 foot radius upwards, before Lauren was freed as they continued to soar higher and higher. Until at a height of 52 feet she used the cars as platforms before she soon reached Lupin who was trying to find a way through his new state of elevation, before with a loud crunching noise Lauren's fist impacted his right thigh shattering his femur like cheap glass and dislocating it and nearly knocking it away from his body as blood ran down his leg.

All of this being compacted by the fact that Lauren soon released the spell with everything crashing to the ground with debris falling to the ground as she soon grabbed Lupin by the face and soon threw him headfirst into a building with such force that when tumbled across the ground each bounce cracked and tore it apart. With everything crashing to the ground as Lauren landed with a smug and sanity deprived smile on her face as Remus raised his wand to cast another spell only for Lauren to counter it with her own magic and snuff the spell out, before soon enough blasting him with a bolt of lightning that made a small baseball sized hole in his stomach.

"Now then I gotta say this has been a pretty good deal of fun." Lauren said as she walked over towards Lupin who was clutching at the smoking hole in his stomach

"Please stop this...it doesn't have to be like this Rose, as come back and...we can sort this all out." Lupin pleaded with the demoness before him

"You know I keep saying my name is Rose but, apparently you just don't get it as my name is Lauren now so I think that to help you remember it that you should say goodbye to the use of one of your arms. Just know that this is only because this is hilarious for me right now and the fact that you keep calling me by that damn name." Lauren told him as with that in mind she stomped on his wand using arm so hard that an indentation of her footprint was made as the werewolf screamed in pain as his sundered arm as she grinded her heel in as the sound of bone could be heard crunching and crackling

"But I'm getting off track here as I did say that I was gonna peel your skin off like an apple and I do deliver on my promises." Lauren added as she summoned her longsword that shined malevolently

"Please Rose don't do this…" Lupin begged as the sword blade caressed his face as blood ran down it

"My name is Lauren Kaine now and never again will it be Rose, but I think that you'll learn this lesson once I start with your stupid face. Because maybe I can do some Leatherface stuff and freak people out with it, so come here give me that face you damn dirty mutt since Halloween is around the corner and I want freak people the hell out!" Lauren told him with her soon going into a bout of unhinged laughter as she cast a spell of silence on the area so no one could hear her have her twisted fun

"Scream all you want, since like I was with the Dursley's and the first few times I was in hell your all on your own. Only this time around I get to give everyone else such sweet pain and get a free Halloween mask to screw with people as a bonus." Lauren added with malevolent joy as the night would soon end with Remus Lupin being found bleeding as the man was had all of the skin on his flesh flayed off.

* * *

 **(3 days later, July 28th 2016, Liverpool, Britain, 11:25 Pm)**

It was a few days later after Lauren peeled off Remus Lupin's skin with her now having her own Leatherface mask to terrorize people with come Halloween, as all she needed to do now was invest in a chainsaw and she'd be ready to go in order to cause mayhem and havoc come that Halloween night. So to celebrate she was now getting drunk at a local pub since she was feeling pretty good about herself currently, after all ever since being here she's done nothing but being on top to which she was pretty proud of.

 _"I gotta say that man life has been pretty good for me, as what or who can possibly stop me."_ Lauren thought as she pounded down another mug of booze

"Hey can I get another one down here, as I'm not finished here!" Lauren called out at the mugs collecting around her

"Mam I think you stop as I don't know how you haven't keeled over from alcohol poisoning yet, but I think you should quit while your ahead." The bartender spoke having seen her go through 19 mugs of their strongest whiskey and beer

"I'll stop when I think I've had enough." Lauren said since due to her strength and time in hell as Asmodeus's enforcer her constitution was exceedingly high

"Look I'm trying to avoid you annihilating your kidneys and liver here, so why don't you leave now." The bartender spoke as he went to take the mug of potent whiskey away from her only for her to grab his arm and slam her fist onto the counter

"Like I said you keep them coming and I'll leave when I say I've had enough you understand me? Because look down so you know what will happen if you tell me no again." Lauren questioned as the bartender looked down and saw where Lauren's fist was that the counter beneath was almost caved in like a crushed walnut

"I'll get you more then." The bartender replied as the green eyed amazon of woman smiled as he went to get her more

"That's what I thought." Lauren said under her breath as she continued to down the potent liquor

It would be after several more drinks and a drunken Lauren having to make sure that her more demonic features didn't pop out that 4 people them being Dumbledore, Sirius, Mundungus and Tonks who were going up to the drunken demoness who was on her 26th mug of liquor.

"That's her in there." Tonks spoke seeing the amazon of a woman that matched the description given to them by Remus

"I still can't believe that she did that Remus as not even during the 1st war had things been so abhorrent." Sirius said at the fact that the demoness in the bar flayed the skin off of Remus

"As are you sure we should even go in there considering what she did to Remus, because thanks to her he's a skinless mess that has to be healed round the clock especially because of the whole full moon thing?" Tonks questioned to them all considering that they were about to walk into the woman who not only killed a score of Death Eaters but also skinned a man alive to be found bloody and broken

"We must since we owe it to James and Lily to see this through." Sirius spoke before all eyes turned on Mundungus

"What're all of you lookin' at me for?" Mundungus questioned as all eyes were upon him

"Because out of everyone in the order you are the most shifty and shady one of us all. Because you'd know doubt sell your mother if it meant you'd get a few galleon." Sirius answered back considering that he had a certain distaste for him that was shared by others in the Order

"Therefore you better not screw this up or their will be hell to pay." Sirius warned him considering that if Mundungus messed this up there would be hell to pay

"I think that instead of us squabbling that we should go into see Mrs. Potter since time is of the essence and it is rather unbecoming of her to drink herself into a coma." Dumbledore said as they saw Lauren's drink count nearing 30

"Agreed as never did I think I could watch someone drink so much alcohol in one sitting." Tonks stated watching the young woman pound down more alcohol

"Now let us make haste and reunite a family once more into wholeness." Dumbledore said as soon everyone walked into the bar

"And more importantly gain a powerful asset that can be turned over to the light and be used for the Greater Good." Dumbledore thought as they went into the bar

"Well that makes 30, as 65 more and I'll beat my personal best before all of this officially gets me wasted." Lauren spoke as she drank her 30th beer

"Ah Mrs. Potter there you are, as we've been looking for you." Dumbledore spoke as Lauren whipped around to look at them

"Look if your here because of that werewolf guy I skinned then I'm not giving you his face back since I had way too much fun doing it and the fact that I'm using it for Halloween. Especially since I took a few liberties and ripped out some of his tendons so he'd stop squirming around so much." Lauren told them as a shock of horror went through a few of them

"I still can't believe that this Prongs's daughter and that she did that to Moony, as not even the Death Eaters were that vicious during the war." Sirius thought considering that when he first saw the state of his best friend that suffice to say for the next few months he'd be needing some sleepless dream draughts

"No although what you did to Mr. Lupin was rather reprehensible we came here to return you to your parents and brother who truly wish to reunite with you." Dumbledore said as to try and drive things home he used Legilimency on her only to be forced out with such force that his nose began to bleed semi profusely

"First things first never go in my head since that's a extremely dangerous place for people to wander in, since I've used my own mind as a weapon before to make people be given such sweet suffering. Furthermore like I told that guy whose face I'm gonna wear on Halloween and do a Leatherface on people that night, besides the only thing I want to do to those deadbeats is hollow out their insides and ride them around like a meat toboggan." Lauren responded as despite her drunken state her words were spoken still with such crystal clarity that it shocked the order members that such words were coming out of her mouth

 _"Merlin's beard what kind of a twisted woman is she."_ Tonks thought considering that Lauren even being drunk said all of this with an absolute certainty that both horrified and disgusted her

"Mrs. Potter understand that you're in great danger and as the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry I can not only guarantee your safety, but also help you to better control your magical powers." Dumbledore said to her as Lauren merely grinned at him

"And what exactly am I in danger from since in case you haven't noticed I'm literally bigger and stronger than all of you." Lauren said as she stood up to her full height of 6 foot 5 as she towered over everyone

"That maybe the case however, you are in danger from the Dark Lord and Death Eaters." Tonks interjected as Lauren laughed at them

"Oh you talking about them, as their hardly a threat to me at all if anything they're just super fun to kill since they are not that hard to take down at all. So if I'm in danger from them and their master then bring it on since I wanna snap his back in half like Bane did to Batman." Lauren replied eager to decimate the followers of Voldemort

"Besides I don't need your help in concerns with my powers considering I used them to help in skinning your friend alive and killing off all those Death Eaters about a week ago. So I like to think that at this current moment I'm doing pretty well; which means all of you can fuck off and leave me to drink since I'm going for a new personal best. Unless it is that you'd like a repeat of what I did to this one Death Eater whose arm I cut off, since all of you are ruining buzz." Lauren stated as far as she could tell she was fairing pretty well at the moment but was growing more and more agitated at the fact her buzz was getting ruined

"As if you could beat us just because you got lucky, as your parents miss you and want you back in their lives, as considering how you act like psychopath and dress like a whore then its no wonder Albus had them leave you at the Dursleys. Probably to straighten you out and humble you since you were more or less spoiled beyond beliefs, so stop acting like a heathen and come on already as we haven't all day." Mundungus spoke as everyone internally facepalmed as Sirius wanted to strangle him for his stupidity while Tonks and Albus weren't that far off as they all simultaneously thought "You Jackass"

 _"He's done it now."_ Sirius thought as he saw veins pulse out of Lauren's temples as she looked like she was having Vietnam flashbacks

"Wrong choice of words to say to me." Lauren said under her breath as her knuckles popped

"Quit acting like some tough cunt that you aren't, so we can get on with the night as I swear they should've taken you to a priest or something to fix that mouth of yours." Mundungus added as Lauren raised her hand that coiled so tightly into a fist you could hear knuckles popping

With that Lauren's mind flashed through the abuse of the Dursley's as her eyes shifted to her demonic state as it rewinded on loop repeatedly as she raised her fist and punched Mundungus who before he could blink everything froze for a moment. Before in a instant Mundungus was no longer there unless you counted everything from the Achilles Heel down to be Mundungus; as upwards was nothing as blood, guts, bone, brain and clothing were splattered all over the place with the floor having been shredded from the force and the walls showed cracks in them as well as the windows as Lauren was breathing heavily in anger.

"So then would anyone else want to say things to me, because you do then you're gonna wind up like your friend? Because thanks to him my buzz is ruined so please fill free to say anything that will follow in his example." Lauren questioned as everyone was in shock of the fact that she pretty much made Mundungus Fletcher explode into a literal paste

"I think that we should take our leave right now." Dumbledore said considering that while he wanted Lauren on the light now wasn't the time to do so

"Never have you said truer words than that Albus." Sirius replied before everyone got up and left before Lauren sighed as her eyes turned back to normal

"Remember you saw nothing of what just happened." Lauren spoke turning to the bartender who pissed himself scared of the woman who punched a man literally to death

"I saw nothing at all mam." The bartender replied quickly in fear of sharing the same fate

"Good and now since I'm a nice patron and all this should cover the damages that I caused, as this was nothing personal and all its just a good day gone very rotten." Lauren said as she walked out of the bar leaving 3 large stacks of 100 dollar bills after all she wasn't gonna be a douche and walk away without giving the man something to repair the place with

 _"Well at least I have the money to make repairs the downside is how am I gonna explain this to the repair people."_ The bartender thought to himself pouring himself some rum considering after what he saw he needed it

* * *

 **(2 days later, July 30th 2016, Grimmauld Place, 2:10 Pm)**

Time had soon passed considering that the order was in shock of the fact that when they returned it was with news that Lauren having been aggravated by her was punched into near non-existence since all that was left of hm was his shoes. Therefore everyone was now wondering what to do in pertains to the firstborn Potter turned demon considering that their 1st two attempts ended with a member being skinned alive and another being punched into a literal paste.

"So then what do we do about Rose considering that everything we've tried so far has gone poorly in our favor?" Sirius questioned as everything so far concerning

"I'd say we just scrap the whole thing and be done with it, since its painfully obvious that this entire endeavor has gone bottom up As I knew that this was set to fail from the start, but does anyone listen to Mad Eye nope and this is what happens." Moody advised considering the fact that as he predicted everything in bringing the firstborn Potter back had

"This is our daughter Moody we can't just give up on her." James countered in refusal

"Yes a daughter who by the way skinned your best friend alive and literally punched one of our Order members so hard they exploded into paste. So really I have to ask Potter is this really worth it to you considering that you and your wife's mission to get her really worth it since its becoming more and more trouble than its worth to bring her back to you." Moody responded since in the times they went for her its ended in disaster

"So what do you suggest we do? Give up on her as we just found out after she supposedly died in a house fire 6 years ago that she's still alive and yet you imply we simply just give up is that it?!" James questioned in a demanding tone as the grizzled face of Moody stared him down

"You know what James that's exactly what I'm telling you because the thing is that from what Lupin told us she's not only dangerous, but also very mentally unstable. So tell me how exactly either of you plan to handle your incredibly physically strong daughter who is also so far a pretty good spellcaster as well. Especially since to prove it she said that she was gonna hollow out one of you like a pumpkin and use you like a meat toboggan, so really I have to ask you in the event she's returned to you both how exactly will you deal with that?" Moody said to them as his eye whirred on Lily since he had to wonder how they'd come up with a solution for this

"Because tell Lily how are you her mother gonna deal with her exactly since from what Remus told us when he was in St. Mungo's when she was busy peeling him apart that she and I quote. When I find my mother I'm gonna rip her intestines out and use them like jump rope to do something called double dutch. Therefore how in Merlin's name are you gonna handle something like that?" Moody further questioned since he was a realist first therefore he had to know if they had an plausible solution

"I-I don't know, but I'm sure that we'll figure out something soon when we're together again. Because I know that the love and strength of our family can through enough time overcome anything, since it worked well enough the first time." Lily stated knowing that their love and bond would in time be able to repair the connection with their daughter

"Really so its that same love that had you abandon her to the Dursley's then when you knew full well they hated magic. Because if that's what you call love for putting her with people that no doubt hate her then I must say bravo for being a good mother, as maybe you should be rewarded with a medal for your efforts." Moody said clapping sarcastically at the answer

"That is enough out of you Moody as sure things have been rough for the Order lately, but that gives you no excuse to talk to them like that when they're just trying to do the right thing for their family!" Molly exclaimed in defense of the Potters

"Yes well their is such a thing called to little too late Molly, so I'm sorry if I'd rather not have us experience further casualties. Because now we not only have the Dark Lord to contend with but also the insane and powerful firstborn to James and Lily, so you can excuse me if I'm not one to feel sympathies." Moody responded curtly to the Weasley matriarch

"And where do you think you're going?" Molly questioned as Moody got up

"I'm going out of here since anything dealing with that mad woman that involves further going after her when it'll get all of killed or worse is nothing I want apart of. Because unlike the rest of you stupid cunts, I rather prefer to live with my vital organs functioning properly." Moody replied before walking out the door and slamming it shut

"This does make one point clear how exactly are we going to get to her considering that we don't even know where she lives other than the fact that she stays somewhere in Liverpool." Tonks stated considering that first of all they needed to find out where she lived

"That can easily be solved with us doing some reconnaissance to get an accurate address." Shacklebolt advised thinking that would be a solution to that problem

"However, the hard part would be how are we going to go about this exactly? Considering that everytime any of us has tried to approach her it has ended in failure." Shacklebolt questioned as to how they were going about this

Considering that so far everytime this was done it was met with critical failure therefore how they were going to go about this was gonna be something to consider since their attempts so far were going absolutely nowhere if Remus was the standard.

"Well maybe it is time that we use force for this approach." Dumbledore advised as an option

"Are you sure this is a good idea Albus?" Lily questioned the headmaster

"Yes I am since it seems as though to bring young Rose over to our side that we must use a more forceful approach which is why, for your family to be reunited again that we must regrettably take this course of action." Dumbledore replied knowing that this was pretty much the best way to do things since force was going to be

"As much as I don't like having to hurt our own daughter I suppose that this is for the best; especially since if this is the way to fully heal our family then I'm all for it." Lily spoke knowing that this was the best way in doing things

"Don't worry Lily just give it time and once we have her back things will be better; especially after Voldemort is dealt with. Especially since I think that once things are straightened out that Benjamin will be happy with his older sister joining the family, as everything will work itself out in no time I'm 100% sure of it." James assured her with his voice full of the trademarked Potter confidence, for once Voldemort was dealt with then their family would be completed as it should've been from the start before the Dark Lord came into the picture

"Excellent then all that is needed now is for a team to be drafted for when we go after her and if there is nothing else then all of you may leave here." Dumbledore spoke as with that the meeting was adjourned and everyone went elsewhere with a game plan in mind

 _"And more importantly I will have another piece to help in making the Greater Good become more of an reality. For nothing will stop the light from reigning in supremacy over this world with my guiding hand of course, since as the Leader of the Light I shall guide us all into a golden age."_ Dumbledore thought to himself for once he had Lauren added to the chessboard and after some re-education to make sure that what happened to Remus and Mundungus never did so again then everything would line up perfectly

"For nothing shall stop this from happening, as it is meant to be and nothing will stop this golden age from happening." Dumbledore said in a whisper in absolute certainty

* * *

 **(4 days later, August 3rd 2016, Lauren's House, 8:42 Pm)**

It was soon days later as Lauren was in her house planning out what to do now that she knew that their was wizards to go after and mayhem to cause, so until then she was just spending a night inside with a bucket of birthday cake flavored ice cream watching the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie.

"Man Power Rangers is so freaking cool, as how I've been missing out on this stuff for so long is beyond me as I know what I'm doing for the next few months when I'm not causing mayhem." Lauren said quite happily at the moment as she was currently watching the scene where the Ninja Megazord was about to fight Ivan Ooze

"As I can't wait to get Turbo since, from what I've seen this looks like Transformers." Lauren spoke as she shoveled more ice cream into her mouth until she heard knocks at her door

"Damn it and just when it was getting good." Lauren sneered as she went downstairs and saw the Order with a ginger in glasses knocking at her door

 _"You'd think they'd learn to piss off by now; well let's see how they like it when one of them no longer exists."_ Lauren thought to herself as her finger began to spark with arcane energy

Percy Weasley soon got his answer as the door opened with him stepping back a few feet with a wand at the ready, only for a large ethereal cobalt blue hand to soon grab him and lift him up into the air, as it proceeded to squeeze down upon him as the Order members tried in vain to get the 3rd eldest out of its death grip. With it continuing until soon enough the ethereal and translucent fist of power turned red with the Weasley's innards blood as he was quite literally crushed like a grape as with his arms, chest and stomach cavity all having been liquified as an irritated Lauren stepped outside.

"So tell me who thought it'd be a good idea for you to make me have to stop watching my goddamn Power Rangers to deal your shit? Because last time I checked this didn't end well at all considering that I punched one of you into exploding, so just what is it that you want?" Lauren questioned as the ethereal hand dissipated letting the crushed remains of Percy Weasley rain down to the ground

"Rose we're your parents we came here to take you back." Lily said as Lauren just glared at her

"D-Does this look like someone who cares right now, since clearly you don't grasp the fact that I had to miss Power Rangers to deal with all of your shit. Because I don't care about any of being a happy family, so why don't all of you get off of my property right now or this doesn't end well for anyone here just like your mutt friend over there." Lauren spoke waving at Remus who unconsciously flinched at the night he was skinned alive

"Please come back with us Rose we want you to be apart of our family again." Lily said in a pleading tone before having to duck out of the way from a bolt of fire that singed off some of her hair

"How many times do I have to tell people that my name isn't Rose, as its Lauren for that shouldn't be too hard for people to say since its 6 simple letters and not that hard to say. And here master Asmodeus thinks I'm thick headed sometimes." Lauren told them since everyone calling her by that twice damned name really was beginning to grate on her nerves

"See here young lady we came here to get you back so you can show them some damned manners young lady as these are your parents and you will not disrespect them in that manner! So you will stop acting like such a brat or I'll…" Molly hollered at her before Lauren proceeded to throw her longsword like a javelin with it cutting a gash across her face as it landed 3 feet behind them

"Wow your voice is annoying and here I thought listening to an erinyes was bad." Lauren stated as she cleared out her ears as what was this woman part banshee

"Molly are you alright?" Sirius questioned as Molly was cradling her bloodied face

"I'll be fine Sirius its just... how dare she... do that." Molly said as her right side of her face continued to bleed from having the muscles in her jaw nearly severed

"So then are you guys gonna go away now since I literally have a 1,000 other better things to do than this, so then if all of you could leave right now that would be great." Lauren said calling back her longsword to her hand

"We came here to get you back to us Rose and we will not leave here without you!" James said refusing to leave without his eldest

"Really now and tell me how is it you plan on doing that exactly? Because let's see first off I obliterated you're werewolf friend over there; who by the way his face is gonna look awesome for when I go as Leatherface for Halloween and I also punched that hobo looking asshole into a paste almost a week ago. So go on right ahead and tell how it is all of you are gonna take me back to be one big happy family since I'm just dying to hear how you'll do this, since I'm listening?" Lauren questioned the Order members before her leaning upon the handle of her black greatsword wondering how they were going to do this

"Well Mrs. Potter seeing as how you will not come quietly or peacefully then we have decided that we will take you back by force, as you now deal with the power of the Order of the Phoenix. So do not make this any harder than it has to be since you may have won against one of us, but against a dozen I don't think you shall win so easily." Dumbledore told her as he had full confidence that with their skill and numbers that she would be overpowered

Yet soon enough they were all unnerved and disturbed when Lauren began snickering that turned into maddened chuckling that soon went into full blown lucid and unhinged laughter as she was laughing herself red in the face like a madwoman stuck in straightjacket in an asylum, to the point she was down on one knee from how hard she was laughing herself blue in the face. For the laughter that was coming out of Lauren made their blood run completely cold; considering that this laughter was going on for a solid minute and a half as fear began to set in as this woman before them was laughing as the air seemed almost suffocating like an iron blanket was pressed down on them

"...Wow that is just precious that all of you think you can stand a chance against; cute even….as never before would I see…. such a group of people with such hope….. against someone like me. Then again none of you have really fought against someone like me, as I don't like to brag all that much but even this Voldemort guy wouldn't stand much a chance against me." Lauren stated between gasps of air for having laughed herself silly for nearly 3 minutes straight

"Have you gone bloody mad there are 12 of us 1 of you, as please don't do something so foolish and try to go against us. Since this isn't something you can win." Tonks spoke as Lauren chuckled as she stood herself back up

"Oh no you see here's the thing here as you see its now the 12 of you against me, oh no it's the 12 of you against a goddamn monster because since you want to do things my way. I think that I'll show you why I'm the definition of being a nightmare." Lauren stated as she took her longsword out of the ground

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Molly questioned wondering that it was that she was going on about

"Simple I'm just telling you that after this night and the nights to come that all of you will realize that after this what I'm capable of, since from this night on I'm just gonna be winding up more and more until you and everyone will show what I can really do." Lauren said as she proceeded to almost casually stroll towards them as the closer she came the more the feeling of lucid insanity and malevolence became potent

"Since something occurred to me in all the time since that asshole pissed me off at the bar almost a week ago and that is the fact the only reason why you guys won't leave me alone is because you aren't afraid. Because if you guys really knew what I'm capable of and were afraid of me then you'd stop with this whole happy family nonsense and I continue doing as I want, so tonight I'm going to do just that." Lauren stated since to her if they knew what she was capable of and her strength then they'd learn to fear her and therefore wouldn't bother her with wanting to be apart of their family

"Rose don't do this as just come quietly and we won't have to hurt you as don't make us do this to you, as we don't want to have to hurt you." James said as 4 of the Order members had their wands at the ready as she neared closer

"You seem to think that you can appeal to me by reaching out to my humanity, but the thing is that I no longer have my humanity as I cast that off years ago. Since I actually haven't been human for a very long time." Lauren told them as everyone looked at her by the implications of what that meant

"What are you talking about, as what have you done to yourself for whatever it is I'm sure its nothing your parents can't fix?" Sirius questioned as to what she meant by that

"Well simple really I'm quite literally a soulless bitch that loves murder and ice cream." Lauren replied as she was an arms length from them

"Will you stop leading us around and tell us what you are if you aren't human already?!" Tonks spoke as this mix of terror and suspense was starting to get to her

"With pleasure, since I never thought I'd get the chance to do this." Lauren stated as soon enough Remus's hacked up a mouthful of blood as he was lifted slowly off of the ground

As going through his chest that pierced his heart and curving towards his aorta and spearing through and severing his spinal cord was a long 2 and a half foot long tail as thick around as a man's fist with a 6 inch spiked tip like a Xenomorph. With her almost beginning to smoke like a block of ice being thrown into a boiling lake before her true demonic form was revealed with her growing several inch backward curving horns from her head her, as her right arm from the elbow down looking like Nero from Devil May Cry's Devil Bringer except the red was replaced by emerald and the blue within a deeper azure and her skin a deep ruby.

 **"So then this is what I am now, as congratulations your daughter is a full blooded demon and a powerful one at that so feel proud of that as your accomplishments as parents. Since this couldn't have been done without you leaving me at the Dursleys so let's give my mother and father a big applause."** Lauren stated as she began to clap as everyone was in great shock and fear at the fact that they were now looking at Lauren's demon form

"R-Rose how did this happen to you?" James questioned seeing the demonic form of his daughter as the tail she had embedded in Remus's corpse threw the body 10 feet into the air like a football

 **"Simple really I got rid of my stupid humanity, because all it ever did was give me nothing but pain and misery when you left me with the Dursleys. Therefore I decided to give up the need for a soul and because of that I've gained the power to have nothing and or no one hurt me ever again and so far it has been worth it."** Lauren said as her tail waved around menacingly

 **"Now then let's see how you all fair against a monster of your own making. Because now let's see how much you'll want me back in your family when I make you feel fear."** Lauren said as with a stomp of her foot a thunderous force erupted pushing everyone back 10 feet and prone on their backs

 **"Since I can't wait to make all of you remember what true hopelessness and actual pain is like, since you've forgotten what it once was. But don't worry I'll remind you all again so that y'all don't come back here ever again."** Lauren spoke as her black longsword shined under the night sky with a malevolent light

 **So then with the attempts to try and parlay a peaceful way with Lauren back into the Potter household failing they're now faced with the firstborn of the Potters ready to unleash her demonic might on the Order of the Phoenix. The question is who will live and who shall die from this encounter; well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Lauren Kaine: The Infernal Chosen.**

* * *

 _ **And cut there as hope you guys liked this chapter as I'm still new to the Harry Potter world so have patience with me as I do the story, but other than that hope you like it so far and let's get down to it shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Lupin trying to reason with Lauren to have her come back to be with the Potters and well as you read it doesn't go well considering she skinned the man alive and is saving his face for Halloween. As I wanted to do this to show that for one by no means is Lauren ever going to go back to the Potters and the fact that her insanity shows through in her willing to flay the man alive like a peeled apple.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the whole bit of some of the Order trying to get her to come to them and Mundungus screwing it up and you guys seeing a bit of how strong she is evident by her punching him out of existence as well as the fact that her past is a big red button for her, since it was the one thing thus far that makes her go from lucid and childlike insanity to full blown rage**_

 _ **Next up we've got everyone making a plan to get Lauren however, we also have Moody trying to derail things by being a voice of reason something that I like doing considering that within the Order that someone needs to be and who better than him.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Lauren having her confrontation with the Order since here's the thing as mentioned Lauren is pretty immature since granted she's powerful and all but remember that this is someone whose emotional maturity takes 1 part Majin Buu and Abridged Vegeta so don't really expect for her to take many things within the story that seriously. As also I hope you guys are liking my take on an insane fem Harry Potter so far since my writing these types of characters is still new to me so I hope you like it so far.**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next chapter is Lauren showing off some of what she's capable of and the fact that thanks to them she's gonna start letting Magical Britain know of her presence in their homeland.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Between Angels and Insects by Papa Roach**_

 _ **Random End Song: Dying to Believe by Parkway Drive**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pain Loves our Company

**(Chapter 3: Pain Loves our Company)**

Rarely had their been a day for the Order of the Phoenix where the tension would be this potent, but on this very night where they were up against the demon that was Lauren Kaine and formerly that of the Potter firstborn Rose Potter. Then suffice to say the Order was about to find themselves ill equipped against her while Lauren on the other hand couldn't help but feel a vast amount of eagerness, because she long never thought that she would be able to use her powers against her parents and make them feel pain.

Because on this night Lauren was about to make them know pain and sweet suffering as this must be what Christmas is to people considering that she never got to experience such a thing, so suffice to say she was going to enjoy her hand delivered Christmas present.

* * *

 **(Lauren's House, 8:53 Pm, August 3rd 2016)**

In this moment the Order were currently recovering after the attack launched upon them by Lauren who had an ear splitting smile on her face as the pressure she radiated was crushing and full of an odd yet sinister mix of insanity, excitement and wrath as she twirled her greatsword about in her hands. As she couldn't help but smile and laugh madly at the opportunity to massacre the people before her as granted a portion of this was due to the fact that she got interrupted watching Power Rangers, but a greater portion just wanted to obliterate the people who inevitably started her on this path in the first place.

 **"What's wrong I thought you'd be happy to see what long lost daughter really looks like after all I thought you'd be happy to see me after all this time. As I know I might not be winning any beauty contests but I don't look that bad"** Lauren giggled like a madwoman as she twirled her sword about thinking all of the ways in which she would kill them all

"Rose how could you do this to this to yourself?" James questioned in horror as she continued to smile

 **"Oh you see now that's an answer that neither you or her deserve to know yet, since either of you have yet to feel the suffering necessary for me to give you that answer. However, you can be rest in assurance that you will and as a matter of fact since you all decided to screw up my alone time then all of you get to join in the suffering."** Lauren responded them since their was why kill them after all her time in Hell gave her such great ideas on how to make them all suffer

"Please Rose for whatever has happened we're sorry, so please come back and let us start over." Lily pleaded as Lauren continued to laugh dementedly

 **"You know what's funny about this whole ordeal I never asked for your sorry and the fact that you have the nerve to do so insults me. Because I've realized one thing and one thing only that I've grown far past the point of being sorry so how about I kill you all instead, as won't that be just delightful."** Lauren chuckled as she conjured up a fireball and chucked it as everyone scattered as everything in a 20 foot radius exploded leaving the ground smoldering and aflame

 **"Don't bother going anywhere since all of you fail to realize one thing, I'm not trapped here with you instead you're trapped with me and so let the fun begin."** Lauren spoke as she punched the ground beneath her

With that the Order had to quickly run and get out the way as the concrete ground beneath them soon erupted as concrete and debris burst forth with some of then being caught in the blast radius as the impacted harshly into the ground. For once they got up they saw that Lauren was out of sight yet this didn't keep them from having their wands out and at the ready, with seconds feeling like hours before soon enough coming down and by the time Molly could raise a wand she soon found said wand arm being lopped off at the elbow.

As the Weasley matriarch let out a wailing scream of horrid pain from her limb being severed before Lauren clocked her hard enough across the face that it nearly took her jaw off; evident by the loud cracking pop that accompanied as she was sent flying 10 feet into the ground with a concussion as her body was left twitching. For Lily had soon rushed over and gave Molly a potion to stop the large spurts of blood that ran from her stump of an arm as she went to lessen the damage done due to her broken neck, with Lauren taking this an opportunity to point her finger at the two as a foot long streak of emerald raced across the battlefield towards them.

With Dumbledore, James and Sirius having to put together a combined Protego Maxima as the streak of acid impacted it and partially ate away at the shielding, so seeing that her attack failed she soon powered up a emerald colored orb of arcane energy that fired outwards towards it that soon smashed through the combined Protego Maxima. With everyone in a 30 foot radius being affected by it as radiant energy splashed outwards causing most of the order except for a small handful, to suddenly feel a wave of exhaustion rush over them as Lauren took savage delight in the superior power to wielded over them as she began charging up a much more deadlier attack.

 **"Now then of all of you which to have die first, as so many choices?"** Lauren asked herself as a pale lime green orb of energy began charging at her fingertips

 **"Oh I know the bearded bastard who started all of this in the first place, as say goodnight struggle Gandalf!"** Lauren chirped with manic glee as a pale green ray of energy shot forth towards Dumbledore

"Albus!" Kingsley cried out as he managed to push Dumbledore out of the way

 **"Ah man this blows; but oh well at least I got one of you guys. But other on the other hand I finally got a reason to dust off that spell."** Lauren commented as Kingsley began to rapidly disintegrate into a pile of fine grey dust

 _"How is this possible for her to be capable of such power."_ Dumbledore thought as not even Voldemort was capable of outright disintegration

 **"Now then let's keep going because not enough of you have died yet, so allow me to rectify that."** Lauren said as she soon rushed off in a burst of speed

With that in mind Lauren soon killed off Elphias Doge by literally bisecting the man in half his two halves sliding across the pavement; for Hestia Jones followed suit with her being impaled by her longsword and then subsequently disemboweled as she fell to the ground in a pile of her own guts. As the Order was effectively shellshocked at the fact that within a matter of minutes they're numbers had been almost halved; for the demon that was Lauren was having a delightful time in obliterating them for trespassing on her property.

As she fired off another lightning bolt at some of the Order members with them having to use a combined Protego Maxima to withstand it, as it impacted with the force of cannon fire as they shuddered from the force of it evident by the fact that their barrier had large cracks going through it like someone threw a football threw a window. With the servant of Asmodeus firing another more powered up one this time it not only blasted through the barrier but also hit Sirius dead on with the man now covered in severe electrical burns, as the man twitched and convulsed from the deadly amounts of electricity that ripped through his body.

For Lauren went over to Sirius to chop the man's head off however, she soon found herself immobilized as 4 of the Order members with Lily and James included with them having transmuted the rubble and some of the concrete into chains made to hold her with Lauren retaining her maddened grin. Before using her monstrous strength snapped them into pieces like they were made of cheap clay, as soon enough her sights were then set on Lily as she stalked towards her with a sinister and maddening aura radiating out of her.

 **"Now then let's see what's some of the reason, as to why you want me to come back."** Lauren said as she grabbed Lily by the face and began to assert her force of personality into Lily's

 **"Don't bother struggling since no good will come of that, as let's part of why you and your stupid friends here are so adamant on trying to get me back into your happy little family."** Lauren spoke as with that she soon shattered Lily's mental defenses and began routing through her mind

"Get away from her you demonic bitch!" Tonks shouted blasting her with Bombarda spells that amounted to more of an annoyance than anything

 **"Hey wait your turn like everyone else, as I'll be with you in a moment right after I'm done with her."** Lauren told her as with that she used her powers to telekinetically lift her into the air and throw her into a lampost so hard that some of her bones broke like glass before she continued

 **"And done. So I've got a little brother then...well looks like if I'm not doing anything else later on this week I'll pay him a visit."** Lauren spoke as she tossed Lily aside like a sack of potatoes

 **"So then do you all now see why it was really completely and totally stupid of you to trespass on my property and kidnap into something I want no part of. Because there's a reason why I'm not only a up and coming demon lord in Hell thank you very much, but also during the many years there I was one of Lord Asmodeus's top enforcers of his will. Now then since I feel like killing you all in one fell swoop wouldn't really be that much fun; I'm going to allow you and listen closely to the key words being allow you to live and leave while you still can."** Lauren told them as in her demented mind it would be far more fun and delightful to let them go on and continue to inflict much more pain upon them and everything around them

 **"For its either leave her with your lives and let me go on about my business, or all of you become target practice for some of the more high end spells I've learned during my time as Lord Asmodeus's enforcer. Either way its your call."** Lauren added since either way suited her just fine

"We will yield for now, as you've beaten us. But one day Mrs. Potter you will be brought back to the light where you belong." Dumbledore swore as it was a general consensus among the order that they should surrender

 **"Yeah if you want to do any of that, you'll have to take that up with my boss and just so you know he really doesn't like to share with people like you. So you can try and bring me over to your side, but when he obliterates you into nothing but ash I'll laugh my ass off.** " Lauren chuckled at that fact since Asmodeus wasn't one to share anything powerful with anyone unless something good could be gained from it

 **"Now then run along and get off my property."** Lauren told them as they soon began to apparate away one by one

"Mark my words Mrs. Potter you will come back to the right side." Dumbledore responded before apparating away

 _"That's adorable he actually thinks he a threat."_ Lauren thought to herself as she turned back to her human form

 **"Now then let's see either Friday or Saturday I think I'll see what my newfound baby brother is all about."** Lauren noted to herself as she went back inside to grab a shovel to bury the bodies with

* * *

 **(5 days later, August 8th 2016, 1:45 Am, Number 12 Grimmauld Place)**

It would be a number of days later as the tension within Grimmauld Place was heavy considering the losses they sustained and the revelation that the Potter's long lost daughter, was a soon to be demon lord for everyone thanks to that horrible event was now having everyone sleep on heavy hearts on their minds.

"So your my baby brother, huh gotta say you don't look as bad as I thought you would." Lauren commented as she sat across from Benjamin eating some popcorn as her tail whipped about

"Relax I'm not gonna kill you or anything like that, as all I just wanted to do was come and visit you is all." Lauren told him as he woke startled with his heart pounding in his chest at the intruder

"Who the hell are you?" Benjamin questioned as the room was still dimly lit

"Oh hang on as I forget that you like everyone else is still human and because of that don't have darkvision, so give me a moment so you can see yours truly." Lauren answered back as soon enough she snapped her finger as a quartet of royal blue and football sized orbs of light floated about

"There now you and I can see each other just fine." Lauren spoke dressed in black sweatpants and a Anthrax t-shirt

"I'll ask again, tell me who are you and why are you here?" Benjamin asked once again as the light illuminated him in full

Benjamin Potter was a 15 year old young man with short combed back obsidian colored hair, fair skin, and bright absinthe green eyes with him taking after more of his mother's side of the family giving him a more roguish appearance. With a squared off jawline and prominent cheekbones like his father as he retained an athletic build from having done years of Quidditch for so long, as he wore a sapphire ring around his left ring finger.

"Oh simple I'm your long lost big sister Lauren, as I thought they would've mentioned me after what happened on Monday." Lauren remarked as she continued to eat some of her popcorn

"Wait a minute that was you who did that to everyone?" Benjamin asked as he sat upright looking at his demon for a elder sister

"Yes and please don't do anything stupid, because in case you haven't noticed I'm literally stronger than everyone in this place and in this country. So unless you've got a death wish that I can grant for you please don't try to act stupid, since I really don't feel like giving this room a repainting in your guts." Lauren answered back since she could pretty much effortlessly one shot everyone hear but what would be the fun in that

"Granted I'm quite steamed you killed a family friend of mine. However, I knew it was stupid of them to go against you considering that when I peeped in during Snape showing everyone what you did during the pensieve with his memories. And that you punched Mundungus into literally chunks then I knew that there wasn't a chance that they'd have against you and more or less that a lot of them would die." Benjamin stated as with all of what he gathered these past few weeks he knew full well that their attempt to get Lauren back into the family would be a complete failure

"Well it looks like you're a lot smarter than they were, because apparently they didn't think it was a good idea to get off my property when they had the chance." Lauren noted as the younger Potter looked back at her

"That's the thing really; when the place is predominantly full of Gryffindors. They tend to go based more on bravery and bold action than thinking things through the smart way and with logic. Since had they done so then Uncle Remus would still be alive and we wouldn't have 4 dead bodies, because had they actually thought things through and waited to realize the scope of your power. Then they wouldn't have attempted to do something so completely stupid and foolhardy." Benjamin spoke in a reprimanding way since had they done this the smart way and not the heart way then more of the Order members would've been alive

"Still I don't see why your here to see me, since if you aren't going to kill me and everyone here. Then what reason do you have too see me, because for someone with your magnitude of power I don't see why you'd waste your time on me?" Bradley asked in curiousness as to why Lauren was here in the first place

"Like I said I just came here because I wanted to see what my little brother was like and so far you seem like a pretty smart kid; who has his head on his shoulders." Lauren answered back since that was really her sole reason

"Alright and other question then; how exactly did you find this place much less get in here?" Benjamin questioned wondering how she even found and entered this place

"Simple when I was ripping out information on you from Lily I found out where this place was; and as for getting past this places defenses. The thing is that time flows much differently in Hell in fact to simplify it for you 1 month up here equals 10 years down there; which means I've had centuries to practice with getting past defenses of places. Which is why getting to you really wasn't even that hard." Lauren replied as time flowed drastically different in Hell than on the mortal plane

"So you really are a demon then." Benjamin spoke as Lauren nodded

"Yes and a future demon lord to be exact as all I have to do now is wait for orders from my Lord to be given permission to conquer my 1st territory. And then once that happens I'm all in the clear for becoming an official demon lord." Lauren responded with a large grin on her face at that fact

Since the one thing that in all her madness she wanted was to become an official demon lord, since that meant she would now be cemented as something truly greater than what anyone here on the plane she was born could really hope to be outside of becoming the equivalent to an archmage or lich.

"What are your plans for this place once you take it over, if you're willing to share?" Benjamin asked wanting to know what she had planned

"I can't really spoil all the details, but one thing that's going to happen i that the way you wizards do things. Well I'm gonna get rid of all of that; because everything here is just so dull and boring, since what's the real fun and excitement if I can just steamroll my way through you guys without any effort. Because while I was murder and mayhem like no one would believe; it would bring my maddened heart much more joy if I actually had a challenge." Lauren replied as to her the whole system of wizardry was so boring since it didn't really give her anyone here that could truly play on her level which is why first order of business was tearing the whole place apart

"I feel like I should be nervous at hearing that, but not really as I should be considering that things could use a change. Since as you've said things need to be changed; especially because even at Hogwarts nothing is really a challenge and in fact I've got to dumb myself down so no one suspects anything. After all it'd raise suspicion if I showed off my talents in Evocation and Transmutation; something that none of my peers are nowhere close to reaching." Benjamin told her as he hopped out of his bed and went under the floorboards to get something to show her

"Because this is being one of the key examples of how far ahead I am of my peers, as what with everything I'm against I decided to throw myself into every possible iota of Evocation and Transmutation. Which is why in secret and because I don't like to sleep all that often when there's so much to do I've grown my skills in those areas to where eventually I've been able to makes these stones." Benjamin added as he held up a transmuter stone that took the form of a hexagonal emerald

"So you made yourself a transmuter stone; pretty cool if I have to say so myself." Lauren spoke looking over the stone in her younger brother's hand

"Thank you although by next year in the autumn I shall have completed my magnum opus and have successfully created a Philosopher's Stone. As I'm still needing refine my technique in creating such things, yet that won't be of much issue at all considering that soon enough that type of power will be at my disposal." Benjamin replied hiding the transmuter stone back under the floorboards

"Neat and I'm guessing that nobody knows about you being super skilled in both of those types of magic; especially that dollar store version of wizard Santa that I think is your leader. By the way how come he isn't in a retirement home eating oatmeal right now?" Lauren questioned as she finished eating her popcorn

"That's the thing I'm smarter than what most would think and as such I know that the smartest thing I could do to get ahead in life; would be to hide the power I've been gaining and acquiring. Since a word of advice to you Lauren, Albus Dumbledore portrays himself as a benevolent grandfather figure yet I can see right through him. His heart is filled with nothing but pride and greed; since this is a man so consumed by such things that in his efforts to make sure he's the supposed Leader of the Light and can remain the legend he much so that he's effectively stagnated us down to where there's no one that will be able to come to ever surpassing the deeds and or goals he's done." Benjamin stated since thanks to Dumbledore's avarice and pride at never wanting to be surpassed he's set Britain back by nearly 75 years standard wise

"Which is why some advice to you Lauren, be careful since he's a greedy and conniving bastard that will do anything to make sure that he's at that top. For Albus Dumbledore in his greed is like a black hole; consuming everything in sight and never giving anything in return once he sucks you in. So be on guard for anything he may try to pull in the future." Bradley warned her since Dumbledore's pride and greed made him not a shining star of the light but a self-absorbed void that sucked in all who came in reach

"Thanks for the advice, well I can't think of anything else I really want to talk to you about so I'll be leaving. But just in case you'd ever want to talk to your crazy future demon lord for a long lost sister take this." Lauren spoke as she tossed him a black opal the size of a baby's fist

"What is this?" Benjamin asked as he looked at the opal

"Simple its just something I've made that'll allow you to contact me when you want, as all you need to do is say the command word on the back of it. Which reminds me that you'll also be needing this so that you can actually read it, as I forget that humans can't read Infernal." Lauren told him as soon enough her tail lightly bonked him on the noggin as royal blue and obsidian arcane energy flowed into his eyes and skull

"Anyways I'll be seeing you later, so goodbye." Lauren spoke waving goodbye before in a burst of sapphire and onyx energy she vanished

 _"Huh so I've got a demon as my sister...huh as far as things could go not that bad at all for me."_ Benjamin thought to himself before going back to sleep with the black opal he soon had in hand

* * *

 **(The next night, Lauren's Mindscape, 8:42 Pm, August 9th 2016)**

It was soon enough night time as Lauren decided that it would be nice to sleep after being awake for 4 days straight, as granted as a demon with her magnitude of power that for her sleep had become more novelty than necessity. But sometimes it was one of the few things that afforded some shade of normalcy, as she was soon greeted by none other than her master Asmodeus dressed in his standard of ruby and obsidian.

 **"Well I see that this place hasn't changed in all the times I've visited."** Asmodeus spoke as Lauren saw her master here

"What are you doing here Master Asmodeus?" Lauren asked wondering why her boss was here

 **"Simple really I've come with good news to tell you."** Asmodeus spoke as they walked under the light of sapphire colored sun

"Alright but could you come down to eye level, because having to stare up at you for an extended period of time is jarring." Lauren requested as the archdevil obliged and shrunk down to a height of 6 foot 4

 **"So Lauren I still never got why of all places you chose to model this mindscape after Berlin?"** Asmodeus questioned as he looked upon the mindscape

With Lauren's mindscape taking the form of Berlin down to the last detail of the great city, as overhead was cast a royal blue and sapphire colored son that had silver clouds floating overhead that gave the place combined with the absinthe colored sky gave it an ethereal feel.

"It's not my fault that Berlin is one of the most beautiful places to be in, so I can't help but model it after something that looks just fantastic." Lauren responded gesturing towards her mindscape in all of its grandness

 **"You raise a good point after all, as one thing I'll give these mortals is that they do know how to make good architecture. But I digress as I'm here to tell you that you've now earned the chance to conquer your own territory here on the mortal plane and I decided that what better territory for you to have than that of the scorned place where you were born."** Asmodeus told Lauren who at hearing this grinned widely

"Oh thank you Lord Asmodeus I promise I will not let you down!" Lauren cheered as she hugged the archdevil who deadpanned at his enforcer's actions

 **"Yes I know this is an exciting and momentous occasion for you, but put me down as I've got a reputation as a lord of the 9 hells to protect."** Asmodeus told her as she put him down and bashfully rubbed her head at that

"Sorry I couldn't help it Lord Asmodeus, as this is just so cool that I finally get to have my chance to become a demon lord!" Lauren responded in excitement at this task that was presented to her by her master

 **"Yes but nonetheless know that in taking over this territory that you are allowed to do so by any means you deem necessary. Because of this I'm allowing you to do this with no rules and or limits on how you get this conquered."** Asmodeus told her as Lauren's grin turned into a wide smile as maddened laughter escaped her at hearing this

Because to hear that she had no limits was something that her darkened heart sore at the possibilities, for there was so many things that she'd be able to do so much more considering that she was given the green light to do as she wanted to.

"So when can I get started then?" Lauren asked barely able to contain the excitement inside of her

 **"This September to October after all, I want you to come up with an actual plan of action rather than you just doing things on pure chaotic impulse. Since I won't deny that you're an incredibly talented at what you do as you've helped me take over more and more of the underworld than what I would've been able to without you. However, it wouldn't kill you as I've been telling you to start planning and thinking ahead on matters instead of just doing things by instinct."** Asmodeus told her as Lauren looked over towards her right arm

 **"Since had you relied less on your chaotic impulses then your right arm wouldn't have been so greatly damaged during the siege on Baalzebul's sanctum when you took out that slug for good."** Asmodeus spoke as Lauren stared at her right arm that had the marking from her demon form as royal blue tattoos

"Trust me I remember that all too well, as who else would forget the feeling of every bone in my right arm, shoulder and collarbone shattering like cheap glass; as well as my own immense reserves of magic shredding my muscles and nerves and the 2 and a half year coma it put me in. But you know what it was worth using that spell and concentrating all of that power to kill that slug once for all, since it allowed you to now own another circle of hell." Lauren remembered that day where upon the siege of that wretched slug she concentrated every single bit of her magic to kill him

 **"But that should remain as a prime example of what your foolish impulses can do to you Lauren, as I had to use a portion of my power to craft you a new arm and reinforce your body overall. Since you are of great value to me and as such I will not have the things that I value be destroyed or broken, do you understand."** Asmodeus spoke as Lauren nodded remembering how her arm was destroyed beyond repair from doing what she did

"I understand Lord Asmodeus and such things won't happen again I swear it, as I've learned from that day and I will promise you that I will be setting things up in the making so that I can cement my place as a demon lord. For I've waited to long for this chance and nothing or no one will get in my way, since this is my time." Lauren replied knowing that while her impulsiveness and chaotic and madness fueled instincts had served her well she did have to remember to cost of them and had learned from them the hard way

 **"Good now then I expect the best from one of my best soldiers, as good luck Lauren as I expect only success from you."** Asmodeus told her as Lauren gave an ear splitting grin

"Oh trust me I will win and nothing will stop me, as there are so many people for to destroy and now I've got full license to do as I please." Lauren replied as the thought of such destruction before remaking it all in her image soon brought a euphoria into her being

 **"Well then farewell until next time Lauren and good luck to you, as I'm quite excited to see how events will unfold as you soon join the ranks of demon lords."** Asmodeus told her as she was on the verge of letting out maddened and euphoric filled laughter

 _"Ah what the hell I just got told some of the best news ever in my existence as a demon, so I deserve to go crazy with this."_ Lauren thought as with that she let herself devolve into a fit of maddened laughter and giggling at the fact that she was now on the fast track to being a demon lord

* * *

 **(2 days later, Malfoy Manor, 9:45 Pm, August 11th 2016)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Lauren was now at the home of the person who'd summoned her to make a deal with, as said person was named Draco Malfoy who the 2nd time from when she visited Benjamin told him he was a decent person. It was only that they had to keep up the appearance of arch rivals due to the fact they were in opposing houses, as well as the fact that their parents were from opposing factions but nevertheless Lauren had a deal to carry out and she would see it through.

"Hello there I presume that you're the one I summoned?" Draco asked as Lauren appeared in a flash of royal blue and black arcane energy

"Yes I am and you'd better have some stuff to feed me, since don't like being summoned unless someone's going to feed me. Otherwise if you don't then well I'd rather you not end up like the last people who didn't, because when they didn't feed me as per terms of summoning me it didn't end well for them at all" Lauren responded as a cart of various sweets was summoned out via House Elf for Lauren

"I assume this is going to be enough to hold your attention and prevent your attacking me." Draco spoke as Lauren's tail already began to grab a candy bar to feed herself with

"See I like you already. Now then tell me what is it that you summoned me here for since your off to a good start?" Lauren asked as she devoured the candy bar in one single bite

"Simple really I need for you to unlock some power that's been residing within me as of late, the reason being is because I need it so I can protect myself from what is to come." Draco told her as she then made an knife of ice and used it to slice open an apple pie

"Oh yeah well now that you mention it...you do got some dragon in you. Mind explaining why you've got the smells of dragons upon you?" Lauren questioned as to why she could feel potent traces of draconian energy within Draco's being

"Well within my ancestry going back to the latter half of the 1400's my ancestor had made a deal with a dragon. That being to spare his life and he will be forever indebted to him, with the dragon accepting but in exchange he sire an heir to continue on in his bloodline. My ancestor agreed and from there on my House has had dealings with dragons for the past 366 years with it not being until the 1800's that one of them grew tired of this servitude and so slew the dragon that they'd made the deal with. Which as a result caused the draconic power we drew upon to go dormant, a power of which I seek to reawaken in myself." Draco explained to her the condensed of his family history

"Sounds to me that you sound more of a sorcerer than these blasted pissant wizards here, since sorcerers more draw from the power that dwells within their own bloodline than through study and hard work." Lauren stated since what Draco was talking about sounded more like a sorcerer than a wizard

"Yes with the fact that they cast of the power of being a sorcerer to a dragon of all things to become something lesser, is completely ludicrous to me. For why discard such fantastic power for an arrangement; that is quite easy and simple is beyond me." Draco replied since from the records he's seen they had a good thing going until his upstart ancestor fucked it all up

"Well some people...are too stupid...for their own good…" Lauren spoke in-between bites as she downed the apple pie

"By the way this is some really good pie, as thank you for this." Lauren thanked as she was almost halfway through her pie

"No problem whatsoever, but still I hope that you will abide by the deal and grant my request." Draco replied as Lauren was now down to her last 4th of pie

"Of course I will, since unlike other demons I do uphold my end of the bargain. So you've nothing to worry about Draco, for I will grant you what you need." Lauren answered back as Draco breathed a sigh of relief

"Thank you because I sorely need the power of my bloodline re-awakened if I'm to stand a chance for what may come in the future." Draco responded as thoughts of the Death Eaters his father was so loyally apart of came to mind

Since Draco wanted his sorcerous power so since long ago dormant to be awakened from their long since dormancy within himself, because Draco refused to serve under a pretender of a dark lord whose power was finite in comparison to real lords who existed in the realms beyond the mortal plane such as the circles of Hell below and the lands where Archfey reside. Therefore Draco wanted the draconic power that slept inside him waiting and lurking within to be awakened from centuries of slumber, for Draco would claim that power as his own and use it to blaze a path different from his father and be more than a mere lap dog to a man who used hollow titles to inflate himself.

"Fair enough since what with this useless civil war going on between some goat with a messiah complex and a serpent with a god complex. Because in comparison they're all ants that I'm gonna enjoy stomping on which actually brings me to what I will have from you as an equivalent exchange to honor our deal." Lauren told the Malfoy heir

"So this means that you're not going to take my soul?" Draco questioned as Lauren chuckled

"Of course not as that would serve no use to me, because the thing is rarely if ever will I take someone's soul from them. However, what I want from you is something that will help the both of us in the end." Lauren told him since to her taking someone's soul was something she only did if they didn't honor their contract and feed her as agreed upon

"Since I'm going to be taking over this place soon and I'll be needing people to help me run it, as I don't really want any part of the older generation in this. Considering that most of them will fuck it all up; therefore I'd like to start out fresh. Which is why instead of your soul you'd work for me when the time comes in my new order of things here, because I've got so much planned and I want for you to help in being part of the select few that'll help me run it." Lauren added since she was gonna need people with potential to help her run her new territory; which is why she was now taking an interest in the new generation

"This sounds far better than what I thought, as I'll gladly accept." Draco responded as Lauren finished her pie

"Excellent now then all I will do is give you what you requested and our deal is struck and sealed." Lauren spoke as in her hands formed a royal blue and obsidian orb of arcane energy the size of a pomegranate that she pushed into Draco

"There you are as now are deal is sealed; which means you work for me." Lauren told him as on Draco's forearm in the center was a emerald colored pentagram with pulsing blue arcane sigils

"What's this?" Draco asked looking at the mark on his arm that soon faded

"Simple that's a little mark that symbolizes our deal and will allow me to contact you, should I require anything from you as part of our deal since you now work for me. Granted I'm not all there in the head, but I am a fair boss that will do right by you so long as you do as I say. With it also functioning vice versa should you need to contact me for anything." Lauren answered him since she considered herself a fair person when it came to her deals

"Alright and thank you Mrs. Kaine for your time as I appreciate it and you can take the sweets with you if you'd like." Draco thanked the demoness in appreciation for her time

"No problem and trust me I will, now then if you don't mind I've got things to do. Because taking over this place requires some planning which means I've got to go now, but thank you for the sweets which I will happily stuff face with." Lauren told him as she soon teleported away with the sweets in tow

"Well it looks like I'm on my way to putting House Malfoy back where it belongs and not even Voldemort himself for all his delusions of grandeur will stop me." Draco thought as he went off back to his room yet unknown to him growing beneath his shirt sleeve was scales of shining bronze

 **So with The Order of the Phoenix having been nearly sundered in their attempts to get the demoness in Lauren to come to their side, we now see that Lauren is in the process of becoming a demon lord in her trial to do so is to take over and conquer Britain as her own. So find out how this will all go in the new chapters of Lauren Kaine: The Infernal Chosen.**

* * *

 _ **Well that concludes this chapter as I hoped you guys liked it since now we can get to the good stuff that I've got planned for the story (cracks knuckles) that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got the Order getting completely destroyed by Lauren as one I don't like the cliche of how Harry or his female counterpart in this case always gets beaten and kidnapped by the Order; therefore I had them not only get destroyed but also used it to show how much power Lauren is packing.**_

 _ **Next up is Lauren meeting her long lost brother Benjamin which I liked doing for the sole purpose of showing that unlike many portrayals that make the sibling out to be some arrogant and pompous asshat; instead I like making him a calculating and stoic wizard who seeks to excel in his chosen fields of magic to which will come into play later on.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got an pretty important scene between Lauren and Asmodeus which allowed for me to give Lauren a purpose than being an powerful demon that's got some screws loose; which is her trial to become a demon lord via taking over Britain. Which I liked doing since not only does it give Lauren and actual focus besides her often childish antics, but now has the setup for the story properly introduced.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Draco Malfoy making a deal with Lauren which I thought was pretty cool since it let me show that he's more than some arrogant weasel, but instead is someone who is driven to bring their House back to its former glory. With him having made the deal so he could gain the power to do so, not to mention it also lets me start setting up major players in the story which I can't wait to further get started on.**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time with next chapter being of Lauren not only focusing on clearing the way for her takeover, but also the introduction of possible threats to her and her plans for taking over Britain.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Between Angels and Insects by Papa Roach**_

 _ **Random End Song: Misery loves my Company by 3 Days Grace**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lighting the Way

**(Chapter 4: Lighting the Way)**

It was nearing the latter of half of August as Lauren was currently spending her free time on her plans to take over Britain; among other things she wanted to still do. With her knowing that the 1st order of business was taking out everyone associated with either Voldemort and Dumbledore, since she knew that both of them in their petty clash of light and darkness was going to get in the way of her plans something she couldn't allow.

Yet as much as the chaotic and maddened part of her was urging her with a rampant persistence to rush in and destroy them all; she knew that it was not the smart thing to do after all it was thinking like that which had earned her getting a recreated right arm. So as of now she was going to have to focus and stay on her A-game because while she had so great power and strength at her disposal; it wouldn't do her any good to rush in and destroy everything as she still needed something to rule over when she became a demon lord.

* * *

 **(August 19th 2016, Lauren's House, 4:20 Pm)**

Lauren was at home setting up for the fact that she was going to go and make a proper introduction to someone in particular that she'd found interest in; since her 1st meeting with her was cut short due to her having been caught off guard by clerics and paladins some time prior but now was all set to do it right.

"Finally I can make a proper hello to her; like I should've." Lauren spoke as she sat herself on the floor

"Because of those idiot paladins and that cleric they had with them I had to cut it short; oh well at least I got to obliterate them on the spot like they deserved. The self-righteous asshats, as I wasn't bothering anyone but apparently they don't take no for an answer." Lauren added to herself as sapphire and onyx colored arcane energy formed around her until a 5 foot wide and 10 foot tall sphere of it was made

With that what felt like hours passed before Lauren soon found herself in a flash of arcane energy transported to an oasis that was more defined than last time she was hear with sands of jet black and a ocean of dark sapphire and sea green. For a range of maple trees spanned across the whole place upon grassy fields; while the sky was black that bordered on emerald green with royal blue stars dotting the sky with a silver full moon shining the light overhead.

"This is far better than last time, as granted the prior time I didn't have much to work with but now that the connection has been established it looks far better than before." Lauren said as she took pride in what she created as the bridge between them remained stable

 _"Well since she isn't gonna be here for awhile I might as well make the most it."_ Lauren thought to herself

"With it being a good thing that in-between my helping out Lord Asmodeus in hell and training that I took up learning how to play music, since it'll be awhile before she gets here." Lauren said under her breath as with a snap of her fingers a T-1000 Scott Ian Telecaster colored royal blue appeared in her hand

That in mind she began playing songs on it from those such as Machine Head, Blind Guardian, Alice in Chains and Dagoba to pass the time in waiting with this taking about an hour and a half before she looked upon who she was waiting for.

With it being a 17 year old girl standing at 5 foot 6 that could almost be confused for a twin of hers except the girl's was more roguish and punk like in appearance, with her being fair skinned and having piercing deep emerald eyes with her usually beautiful face being schooled in question of her presence. For she was slender yet very athletic in frame with a large C bordering on D cup bust and long lean legs with her elbow length obsidian colored hair done up in a high ponytail; with her wearing a Green day t-shirt and black shorts.

"Oh there you are I've been waiting for you for almost 2 hours." Lauren spoke as she was playing Prison Sex by Tool

"Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you in my mind?" The girl spoke as Lauren was midway through the song

"Come on now Lilith I thought that you'd be able to recognize my voice after the 1st time we met, but then again that meeting was so brief that I really wouldn't blame you if you didn't." Lauren replied as the newly named Lilith's face morphed into a trepidatious frown

"How do you know my name and who the hell are you?" Lilith questioned again as Lilith sighed and stopped playing

"Well I'll answer you since I'd be an asshat if I didn't but just so you know your welcome for that little present I left you with that you locked away. Since I meant what I said when I wrote that I was a friend that wanted to help, since I honestly would like to be your friend." Lauren told her as Lilith's eyes widened as it clicked into place who she was

"Wait a minute so you're Lauren Kaine?!" Lilith questioned as Lauren set her guitar to the side before standing up to her full height

"The one and only and future demon lord, a pleasure to properly meet you." Lauren answered as she introduced herself as she towered over her by nearly a foot

"What the hell do you want with me and how did you even get in my head?" Lilith asked as to how this amazon for a woman got in her mind an past her defenses

"Simple really I made a way here; which is a great and commendable feat considering the vast amount of distance between us. Then again I've had centuries to perfect my powers." Lauren replied as she stretched herself out

"By the way I didn't think I was the only one who had other people in her head, since just so you know I didn't hurt her or anything." Lauren spoke as she snapped her fingers and floating down was a paralyzed almost negative red haired reflection of Lilith who was shaking in fear of Lauren

"What the hell did you do to Nyx?" Lilith asked having never seen her look so almost frozen with terror

"Nothing really when she wouldn't quit interrupting me and to be fair I didn't know who she was. So I just showed her what I look like and used my full power for a brief moment; before I put her in time out." Lauren replied as Nyx was sweating bullets as she locked eyes with Lauren

"Sorry I scared you but next time, you could politely ask me to stop playing instead of being all rude and touchy about it." Lauren told the sweating and terrified Nyx

 **"Lilith I don't know what the fuck she is, but whatever the hell it is. It is far from normal at all."** Nyx spoke considering that she didn't even want to look Lauren's way

"What the hell are you talking about as we've gone up against some tough bastards before, but nothing that we couldn't handle?" Lilith questioned wondering how bad it could be to spook her like this

 **"No Lilith that kind of power is something we've only seen so few times, since she's an archdemon on the highest levels I've ever felt. Because so much power and madness in her that it damn well made my heart stop for a few moments from how intense it was, since not even Insanity has got anything on her. So be careful with her as she's nothing to even bother trifling with."** Nyx warned Lilith at having experienced first hand the full might of Lauren's power even if it was for a brief moment

Because while it was only for the briefest of moments she felt what only could be described as a spiraling void of power and madness that was fueled by an almost childish creativity; that terrified her since Lilith and her have met demons before but rarely was there one whose power was of the equivalency to Lauren's

"Hey! I just want to tell you that I'm not here to hurt anyone ya know. Since I'm sorry I spooked you, but understand that I'm a little unwell." Lauren responded since her insanity always liked to rear its head and while for the most part she rolled with other times she couldn't help it

 **"A little unwell? Your fucking mad is what you are!"** Nyx bellowed at her as Lauren's demeanor remained unchanged

"Nyx go and leave us, as I'll handle this." Lilith told the negative of herself who sighed at this

 **"Lilith I'll always have your back since you're the queen of the castle, but be careful since she's something so much powerful than what we've encountered before."** Nyx told her before disappearing in shadows

"Once again I'd like to say that I am sorry that I spooked her like that, as I only meant to get her to leave me alone and let me keep doing what I was doing. But my madness likes to creep up and come over me, so what you saw was the result of what happens when I don't keep my madness held together. So I hope you accept my apology." Lauren apologized and cursed that she let her madness come out again as she knew it was better for letting it go free against enemies not at new friends

"...I can tell you mean it after all from one person to another that has madness and insanity inside them that I can somehow see where your coming from; but how the heck is it that yours is so damned strong. Since it takes a lot to even scare her like that?" Lilith asked after all she had her own bit of madness in her too

"Well since I've got time and not to mention time flows a lot differently here. I'll tell you why I'm so crazy and why I've got the power I do now." Lauren answered back

That in mind Lauren gave Lilith the rundown of how she came to be from her time with the Dursleys, to having sold her soul to Asmodeus, to her time in Hell as his enforcer and having helped in conquer another circle of hell to add to his domain. All the way up to now with Lilith having sat in baited breath and surprise of what Lauren had gone through in going from another tortured soul, to becoming a powerful demon lord in the making.

"You've sure gone through the ringer alright." Lilith spoke having sat in silence

"While they never tried to do anything to me sexually like what happened to you; to which I'm sorry happened to you by the way. I still got it pretty bad after all they thought me of such a freak that Petunia often tried to drown me in holy water or the times where Marge would let her hounds tear me apart like a chew toy when she came. Since while I did hold out pretty well I still got beat with that damned steel cross everytime I defended myself." Lauren replied in memory of her abyssmal childhood and to this day still unconsciously flinched at the sight of a bible or cross

"I guess the both of us have had it pretty rough then, but it still doesn't explain why you've come to me of everyone?" Lilith questioned

"Like I said I'm just a friend that wants to help you out. Because unlike me you still got people to live for that love you, something that I honestly envy you for." Lauren replied feeling somewhat envious of Lilith for the fact that she got to have people who loved her

"You never had anyone even while you were...ya know down in hell." Lilith wondered as Lauren looked up at the sky

"In hell there's not really much for people to fall for or really be friends with, since its more of a survival of the fittest type of deal like the Spartans for example. Since you either have the power and will to become something greater, or you fall behind and get destroyed no exceptions whatsoever." Lauren replied after all in hell there was a very small margin for being weak

"Which is why I never had any friends or anyone to love like you do. Because from the very start its just been me, my drive to become something greater, my own madness and creativity; with all of that and me against everything. To which brings me to why I chose you Lilith since I felt like although we went about things in life differently; that you'd be my friend since you could understand me the most." Lauren explained to her

"So all this time you've been alone?" Lilith asked Lauren who nodded

"Yep as while I had comrades in arms under Lord Asmodeus, for while we served the same master there was no true semblance of friendship at all. Just doing what we had to do in order to serve a common master and prove our worth and loyalty so we wouldn't be cast aside. For this is the price we pay for when we sell our own souls in service to him, so that we can enough power to never be hurt again." Lauren answered back solemnly since there was no friendships only doing what your purpose was commanded of you

"Well I think that since you've never really had anyone to be there for you; that I can be your friend. Just promise to keep that madness and power of yours in check, since I don't need my mind being anymore messed up than it already is." Lilith told her thinking that the tall demoness could use a friend after all she was lucky to have made it out with friends and a surrogate family

"HOORAY!" Lauren cheered as she hugged Lilith picking her up off her feet

"Lauren...can you ease up….your crushing my ribs….and spine." Lilith requesting feeling her spine pop and her ribs crack as well s one of her shoulders dislocate

"Sorry I couldn't help it I'm just so super excited that I finally have a friend!" Lauren cheered in immense elation at finally having a friend

"I understand...just give me a moment." Lilith replied as she had to relocate her right shoulder

"And wow you are strong." Lilith spoke having regained her composure

"Well its easy to be as strong as I am when you've beaten Balor demons to death with your bare hands." Lauren stated as she remembered what was part of her strength training in her time in Hell

"What the hell is a Balor demon?" Lilith questioned having no knowledge of that type of demon

"That's something if you come to my neck of the woods, I'll show you although word of warning they're some nasty bastards. Especially when they go into their death throes." Lauren told her making full note of the danger of Balors

"I'll take your word on that." Lilith noted taking her advice from the centuries old demoness

"Anyways before I left I meant to also give you some added firepower to help you, since I could tell when I did a brief walk around that it wouldn't hurt for you to have some." Lauren spoke as she formed in her hands an orb of arcane energy

"Is this gonna hurt?" Lilith questioned looking at the pulsing orb of arcane

"No not at all you'll just feel a bit funny is all, since my stuff doesn't hurt unless I put the honest effort into making it do so. So just hold still and you'll be all set to go." Lauren told her pushing it into her sternum which caused the whole mindscape on Lilith's end to pulse with royal blue and obsidian lightning that wherever it struck a cluster of roses the same colors formed

"What just happened?" Lilith questioned feeling a number of new attacks come into her mind

"Simple I just gave you some stuff that'll go with your arsenal, since if you want stuff that'll devastate then what I gave you will most certainly do it. Although fair warning since your not quite at my level; that these spells I've given you some of then are powerful enough that they've got a bit of recoil." Lauren warned her since due to the power difference there would be a bit of kickback

"As long as I get some decent power to kill these bastards then its fine by me." Lilith replied since as long as these new spells did their job then she didn't mind

"Excellent but anyways I'm gonna go since I've got things I need tending to, but I will see you again because hooray for making my first friend!" Lauren said with excitement

"See you later and it was decent to meet you again Lauren." Lilith replied as she watched Lauren disappear in a flash of arcane energy as Lauren returned back to her realm

Lauren soon returned back to her physical body feeling waves of heavy exhaustion hit her like a semi truck then again when you go between realms to contact someone to the extent of what she did; then her exhaustion was warranted especially since her nose was now bleeding so heavily that it painted itself down midway to her neck from how strenuous it was.

 _"Well I'm gonna go ahead and sleep for a lot, because man is that exhausting."_ Lauren thought wearily as she got up with wobbly legs and headed upstairs with contentment and joy in having made her 1st friend

* * *

 **(5 days later, Liverpool, Britain, 6:30 Pm, August 24th 2016)**

It was almost the end of August as Lauren was sitting on a rooftop waiting for some Death Eaters to gather up for some new recruits as she wanted them all in one place; after all if she wanted to send a message to Voldemort to piss off then she had to do so right.

 _"And perfect everyone's all gathered around."_ Lauren thought as she cracked her neck and summoned her longsword

"Well here goes nothing." Lauren spoke as she jumped down from the building and onto and breaking a recruits neck

"You bitch how the fuck did you did you find us?!" Amycus questioned as he readied a killing curse

"Who are you supposed to be since again?" Lauren asked back wondering who the death eater was

"You killed my sister." Amycus growled as Lauren spun her longsword by the pommel

"Look I've killed a lot of people's brothers and or sisters, so you'll have to refresh me on who it was again." Lauren told him as both on the mortal plane and in hell she's killed scores of people's family members

"My sister Alecto you killed at Diagon Alley." Amycus snarled firing off a Killing Curse that Lauren deflected aside with her longsword

"Oh let's see….oh yeah her look its nothing personal against you or anything. But you Death Eaters are sort of in my way and because of that all of y'all have got to die." Lauren stated as this was more business than getting even

"Enough already kill the bitch!" Goyle Sr. cried as they all started firing off at Lauren

With that Lauren began using her longsword to deflect the spells off to the side causing explosions, flame and flashes of light to come into existence; before she decided to have enough of defending and soon enough fired 10 rays of scorching flame out at the Death Eaters. With a trio of them having been killed on the spot as the caught on fire with the others having put up Protego spells to protect them, yet their spells did nothing when Lauren used her power to affect the gravity around them and cause them to all float into 4 stories in the air.

Before having them all slammed back down with great force with those that didn't apparate out of their rapid descent being turned into paste with their ribs all shattering like cheap glass, while there were now only 10 left with Lauren soon reducing it to 9 via stabbing one of the recruits through the throat and beheading her. With her following this up by punching another one through the chest and using him as a human shield to block the next wave of curses that came after her; which blew out chunks of the corpse before Lauren blew it apart with a lightning bolt that pierced through 2 of them that while they managed to evade it still took a significant amount of damage.

With the Death Eaters soon racing off to take cover yet Lauren was way ahead of their escape plan and once she let them run far enough away she had a wall of royal blue light burst into existence; with a number of them in their rush soon hitting face first into it. For the majority of them got a face full of radiant energy, while Lauren casually walked towards them with no worry in sight as she had the wall of light spread out to cut off there escape route since she was going to make sure to leave a message for Voldemort which only required a single survivor.

"So then since I only need one of you to live, which one of you wish to be the lucky person?" Lauren asked before another Killing Curse was fired at her by Amycus

"Looks like you'll be the lucky one, just sit still and be quiet." Lauren spoke as she snapped her fingers as suddenly all sound was drowned out and his vision went to nothing and his sight turned to black

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Goyle Sr. questioned as Lauren grinned manically

"But you should be more worried about what I'm going to do you." Lauren replied as her hand lit aflame

With that she fired off a fireball that took out 3 of them and badly burning the others who now had 2nd degree burns as they went about using Aguamenti charms to put out the flames, yet Lauren used the destruction to her advantage as while they were busy putting each other out she went to work. With her impaling another of the recruits through the navel and slicing upwards with the result being the two halves peeling away to the sides, before impaling another left lung and slicing through to the right lung sunder both of them.

For Goyle Sr. tried in vain with a Cruciatus Curse that while it did momentarily disable her, she soon fought through and resisted it as she kept going towards him with the Death Eater throwing curses at her in every combination possible. Only for Lauren to keep deflecting them with her longsword in a manner like how in Star Wars the Jedi used lightsabers to deflect blaster bolts, with him soon being literally back up into corner as he soon found himself without arms as in a quick motion his arms were severed at the elbow before being stabbed straight through the head.

"Now then that only leaves you." Lauren spoke as she ended the blindness and deafness on Amycus

"Avada Kedavra!" Amycus cried out as he fired a killing curse that Lauren easily ducked under

"You won't be needing that at all for what I'm going to do to you, since I've got something planned for you since you were the lucky one to survive. So consider yourself lucky because we're gonna have some real fun tonight!" Lauren spoke as with a snap of her fingers a horrible ringing noise erupted before soon enough Amycus's wand shattered with such force it shredded his wand hand

"Go ahead and kill me already but the dark lord will kill you, damn cunt." Amycus spat as Lauren let out a maddened and manic laugh

"Oh no you see I'm not kill you at all, because you see I just want to deliver a message to your boss." Lauren spoke as her tail appeared and wrapped around his neck

"Because you see him and all your Death Eater friends are in my way, something that I can't have along with Dumbledore who will get his in time. So you're gonna be the lucky duck who I get to send a message to him, granted you won't really be able to speak afterwards. Considering that what I'm gonna do to you is extraordinarily painful, but who cares since I will make you realize what real pain is like." Lauren told him as the manic laughter continued

"You're….insane." Amycus choked out as Lauren turned into her demon form

"I know but I love being crazy now then let's see how much I can break you before you die, since I've got such a wonderful idea for a message to him that I've been dying to try." Lauren giggled with manic and insidious joy as the Amycus's screams could be heard within the alleyway

* * *

 **(2 hours later, Malfoy Manor, 8:42 Pm)**

As of now Voldemort was currently frustrated greatly considered that he and his entourage of Death Eaters had been called out for an emergency and after seeing what was waiting for them he was understandably livid, with them now in the manor to see the damage done to said Death Eater.

"Who did this." Voldemort spoke seeing the lump of skinless flesh that used to be Amycus Carrow

"Its the eldest child of the Potters that now calls herself Lauren Kaine, as she's decided to make herself known once again. With her being the main reason behind our losses recently." Severus answered back as he still looked at his missing arm in memory of what she did

"This Lauren Kaine being the same one who took your arm Severus?" Voldemort asked the one armed Death Eater

"Correct as with that jet black sword of hers she sliced it clean off and killed Greyback with her bare hands." Severus replied as they saw Amycus's corpse flayed down to the deep muscle with a deep wound in his neck and collarbone

"It appears that there's some kind of rune branded onto his back." Severus noted of the rune glowing in royal blue and obsidian

"Don't just stand there Severus see what its about." Voldemort ordered Severus as he touched it with his wand before a pulse arcane energy erupted forth

"Hello there and if you've found this then that means my little message got across to you just well." Lauren spoke through the transmission of the life sized hologram

"As you can tell I'm not quite fond of you considering that your in my way, since to make my message clear that this only an example of what's to come. Because since he wouldn't stop going on and on about the Dark Lord this and that I sliced out and tore apart vocal cords, because if I had to hear him go on one more time I would've lost it. Yet I digress on things." Lauren continued through the transmission

"That I'm giving you and your Death Eater friends until the 6th of the new year to get out of what will be mine, for I don't care where you go or how you go about getting out of my future territory but see to it that you do. Because if you don't then I promise that I will hunt you all down and make y'all look like your friend here and I have people under me that will be more than willing to take a chunk out of you. For this is your 1st and only warning that I will do as a courtesy." Lauren finished as the transmission ended leaving the skinless corpse of Amycus bleeding all over the manor

"Well my Lord what is your answer to this, since unlike Dumbledore not only does she have any qualms about killing our men? But also it appears as though she's as the muggles would say only winding up." Lucius questioned wondering what they'd do considering that so far

Because despite her having been here for a short time Lauren had made herself clear as a very powerful force in things, in showing both sides that she was ready and willing to exterminate them all like insects to get her desired result of ruling Britain as her own.

"For one I will not let her having destroyed my forces stand; granted its amusing of having known she's sundered Dumbledore's as well but the point still remains that I will not let her get away with this." Voldemort answered back fiercely as he refused to let the demoness get away with this

"Sir while I applaud you for wanting to destroy her. One thing has been proven devastatingly clear is that she wields immense power; even beyond that of what Dumbledore himself can muster." Snape told the serpentine faced Dark Lord at the fact that Lauren's demonic and arcane power was immense

"Yes as from what you've reported to me and the amount of casualties from her alone; that have made recruiting and bolstering our forces much more difficult. It seems as though I will finally have to put into action something I've been reading upon before I fell and something that would grant me true immortality." Voldemort spoke as his serpentine crimson eye shined with a dark malevolence

"Where are you going with this exactly?" Snape questioned Voldemort

"Yes I must agree with Severus, as have you been keeping more power in reserve my lord?" Lucius asked as a small smile stretched across the bone white face of the Dark Lord

"Yes as during my time as the Dark Lord and a bit before it I was studying Necromancy a field which fascinated me due to all of the powers of undeath it could grant. With my having made the horcruxes as a way for me not to live on forever, but merely a stall tactic until I could complete what I truly had my eyes set on." Voldemort answered them as a cold and unfeeling aura of undeath and rot almost permeated out of him

"For you see the Horcruxes I've created all over the years in fragmenting my soul was merely a distraction and safeguard so that in case I ever had fallen that I would live on to continue my work. With it not being until recently that I've broken through and finally achieved what I've been working towards." Voldemort spoke as an serpentine grin crossed his face

"And what would that be my lord?" Lucius questioned the dark lord

"Simple dear Lucius as of last week I've gained the knowledge to become a Lich and gain the full power of undeath into myself, so that I can crush that feeble light that Dumbledore and his pitiful order incessantly shine." Voldemort informed them of his goal as the aura of undeath he radiated pulsed with cruel and insidious cold

For Voldemort having done the horcruxes in his study of Necromancy and his becoming a Lich was all so he could use them to make sure that even if he died he could still return to carry out his dark work, so now that he'd finally unlocked the secret of becoming of Lich he no longer needed his Horcruxes and now could finally gain the full totality of the power he deserved.

"Becoming a Lich my lord; I didn't think your knowledge of the Dark Arts extended to something such as that." Lucius said in shock that was shared by Snape as well

"Of course Lucius as I didn't spend my years as a wraith and shade just floating around and wasting time; oh no instead I've been gathering components for the ritual that will allow me to gain all that is needed for my ascension into becoming a Lich. All I need is one last thing for my ascension and then not even Dumbledore and his Order will stand a chance against me, for the power of undeath will envelop that feeble light." Voldemort responded his grin widening at the fact that he'd soon attain all the power needed

"Since only one final thing is needed and then and only then will my true ascension as a Dark Lord be completed." Voldemort added for he would soon realize his true place as a Dark Lord

"What is it that you need to complete it?" Snape questioned knowing that Lichdom paid a hefty toll

"Simple lots of souls in fact a large plethora of them are needed, which is why after I've collected some of my Horcruxes since to have my ascension into Lichdom I will need to be at full power. But as for where we're going we will be going away from Britain from awhile and south towards some of the more populated countries. After all my ascension will be doing some population control as a benefit." Voldemort spoke knowing that to now raise too much suspicion for when he completed his ritual they'd have to go elsewhere

"What of Kaine my Lord for she isn't going to cease, since she's proven herself very capable and adamant about getting rid of us?" Lucius wondered since Lauren has shown firsthand that she wouldn't rest until all opposition was destroyed

"For now we lie low as we can't afford to risk anymore losses as it stands, until we can amass enough to cause a breakout at Azkaban. So until then we stay silent and go about recruiting in the shadows, for one thing we need to do that Dumbledore never does is stick to the shadows, for that's our best option. With that in mind you both are dismissed." Voldemort instructed of them as they bowed before going elsewhere

 _"Soon the power of undeath shall be mine and then nothing will stand in my way of what belongs to me."_ Voldemort thought to himself as the aura of undeath soon full manifested itself as wisps of black smoke as thoughts of his ascension filled his insidious mind

* * *

 **(2 days later, August 26th 2016, 8:40 Pm, Liverpool, Britain)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 at night as Lauren was walking down the streets of Liverpool with some ice cream in hand enjoying a walk around the town, until soon enough she felt her skin itch like crazy as she recognized the feeling all to well

"Well it looks like we've got some new competitors that want to throwdown." Lauren spoke as she started finishing the rest of her ice cream

"Then again I should consider myself lucky that one of the angels above, want me dead." Lauren added as 3 figures appeared from the shadows

"By the command of Lord Tamiel you are to be destroyed." A black haired cleric spoke as he was accompanied by 2 paladins one wielding a battle axe and the other a warhammer and shield

"I don't care about your lord, for you are on what will soon be my property. Now then either the 3 of you can step off or die, because apparently you haven't heard about what happened to the last set of people who've been getting in my way." Lauren spoke not afraid of them as she had her own longsword materialize

"Enough let's just kill her already!" The axe wielding paladin exclaimed rushing after her

"At least I gave them a fair warning." Lauren though as she saw the battle axe glow with divine energy

That in mind Lauren parried the first blow as she held the sword in a reverse grip while having to duck under a bolt of of divine energy that went to try and take her head off, for she had to avoid the warhammer that was charged up with divine energy evident by the bright red glow reminiscent of flames that covered it as it went to hit her. With her having used a telekinetic shockwave that smashed both paladins into a brick wall so hard that it caved in upon them; with her having been smacked to the ground when an ethereal 10 foot tall flail made of violet divine energy hovered above her.

With her face and upper chest smoking from the semi potent caustic wounds that were healing as she stood up, with her immediately going after the cleric who the moment Lauren went in for a swing to decapitate said cleric only for said cleric to have luckily moved the spiritual weapon to have smacked into her back. For Lauren stood back up glaring at the cleric knowing full well from the warnings of other demons and Asmodeus himself that divine energy was no laughing matter, with her realizing that this was no laughing matter she decided that she'd take off the kiddy gloves evident when she used her prodigious strength to cause a thunderclap.

To which not only shattered all glass in a 20 foot radius but also deafened the cleric and 2 paladins and knocking the cleric back 15 feet, as his insides felt like they went on a tilt a whirl going at subsonic with the ethereal weapon dissipating due to the fact that the cleric couldn't keep his concentration. With Lauren soon firing off a quartet of royal blue and onyx colored beams of energy; that dented the plate armor of the cleric evident by the fist sized dents going into the chestplate and thigh guards.

"Congratulations all of you now have my attention, yet the downside or rather upside depending on how you look at it. Is that all of you will now be guaranteed a one way trip to your God, so if you have any prayers you'd like to say then get to praying." Lauren told them with her cracking her fingers and staring down the trio with interest

"It doesn't matter...because you will still die tonight you damn demon." The axe wielding paladin spoke as he and his shield and warhammer wielding compatriot stood up

"Well then apparently you haven't learned when to stay down, so let me remind you why you should've." Lauren responded as she raised her sword that pulsed with shadows and almost sparked with energy

With that in mind the two were caught unaware as suddenly from the sky a bolt of lightning was called down as it ripped through the air and descended upon the paladins with deadly force, so much so that they were blown apart from each other with deadly force as there armor was blackened while electrical burns covered them. With Lauren running over to finish the deed until she was forced to stop in her tracks as a wall of holy fire erupted around her, closing her inside it's depths as she felt her whole body itch and almost burn from it with her soon thrusting out her right hand and a blast of frigid cold and ice erupted to extinguish the holy flame.

With her seeing the cleric healing both of them as there wounds began to seal up with Lauren knowing this would spell trouble decided to stop that shit right then and there, because soon enough an arcane circle of energy was made as she drew on some of her demonic power as lightning arced out of her. Before a mighty blast of lightning rocketed forth towards them as it impacted with great force flash frying the axe wielding paladin to ash; while the cleric and now remaining paladin were able to evade it although not without suffering electrical burns as they were twitching from the sheer amount of voltage.

With the paladin that wielded warhammer going after Lauren with her firing another quartet of arcane beams that while they put some dents into the shield with two getting past and denting the helmet and impacting the collarbone portion of the armor. With him soon having to go at it with Lauren who was on him with her immense strength plowing into him like a battering ram, for he didn't have hardly enough time to use his warhammer for the demoness that was Lauren was relentless in her onslaught against the paladin.

For she soon used her longsword to swipe at his right arm with such force the bone in his forearm cracked under the pressure rendering it broken with his shield send spiraling through the air like a frisbee, as the cleric fired an empowered bolt of divine energy that once again struck Lauren in the back with her going in for an overhand attack against the cleric that while it did bite through the chestplate. With 2 ribs being slashed through it was part of the cleric's plan as soon enough a bright and blinding light flashed from the cleric to blind her, with this being the paladin's chance to launch a full powered divine smite against her as he rushed after her with ethereal rose red colored divine energy around his warhammer.

"Now we've finally got her." The paladin thought as he slammed the warhammer into her face

"You know maybe I didn't make this clear enough, so allow me to remind you that none of you stand a chance." Lauren spoke having caught it barehanded while caustic burns from the divine energy raced up her hand and all the way up her shoulder

"How the hell did you block that, I blinded you at you at point blank range?" The cleric questioned as Lauren's wound's healed and smoked as they did so

"Simple because I'm one of Lord Asmodeus's top enforcer's of his will and granted it took me awhile to actually let myself get the ball rolling. Since its been awhile since I've had to take anyone seriously, but now that I am and I'm embarrassed that it actually took me this long to do so because my shirt is now ruined. You both don't stand a chance." Lauren replied as she gripped the paladin by the head and squeezing down until it was crushed like a rotten grape

"Now then that only leaves you." Lauren noted as her arm was now mostly healed

"You will fall tonight demon." The cleric swore as Lauren cracked her neck

"Nah I'm good and besides now that I actually have a reason to take things seriously now, y'all included I'll now start fighting at my A-game instead of slacking off like I have been this whole summer." Lauren replied as her demonic power pulsed causing the ground to crack and crumble

With that a fireball of holy flame was quickly launched from the cleric that was met by Lauren's own except this time doubled in size, with it immediately clashing against and then subsequently consuming it for the cleric luckily was dextrous in being able to evade it. Yet his constitution wasn't as lucky as Lauren soon pointed her lone finger at him, since she was done playing around and shot out jet black ribbons of necrotic energy out at the cleric that smacked into him with such force blood came out of his mouth and nose.

For the areas that were hit were immediately starting to necrotize, with said cleric having to think fast and focus divine energy to heal himself from the damage done but it wasn't enough as Lauren had already lept in front of him. With her impaling his stomach and stabbing him through the gut before running him through into the side of a car door, for he raised his hand to use a spell only for Lauren to grab the offending limb and crush it in her hand with him letting out a snarl of pain at the broken limb that hung limply at his side.

Before she stepped back a few feet before and snapping her fingers as soon enough the cleric let out a scream as psionic energy ripped into him in static like bursts of royal blue and onyx colored energy, causing blood to pour out of his eyes, ears, mouth and nose until it looked like a crimson mask was covering his face. With him looking up long enough to see Lauren towering over him like a vengeful deity that soon grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, before thrusting her longsword into his midsection and with a horizontal swipe cut him in half before throwing his body to the side before she sat down.

"So I've managed to get the attention of people like this huh, well at least this means I'm finally coming up in the world." Lauren remarked at the fact that she had clerics and paladins led by an angel baring down on her

"It also means that from here on out I got to start using my A-game. Because all of my goofing around got me damaged more than I should've since, I've got to start acting like my title which means from here on out. No more holding back and from the moment things go I hit as hard as I possibly can." Lauren noted to herself as she burned the bodies to not leave a trace as she walked home

 _"And damn it looks like I'm walking home in my sports bra then."_ Lauren thought as her shirt was now in tatters leaving her in mainly a sports bra and shorts

 **So then with Lauren having made proper contact with a friend on the other side of things we now see on both ends that her foes are showing her that she's gonna need to have her A-game on the ready. Well find out how all of this unfolds in the next new chapters of Lauren Kaine: The Infernal Chosen.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter since as of now we're gonna be seeing some actual challenges to Lauren in terms of enemies, now with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got her doing a amped up version of astral projection to make contact with Lilith who is from the story Lilith Halestorm: The Girl Who Lived by Kourtney Uzu Yato who helped come up with the story, so shout out to you Kourtney. Since I thought this would be cool to do to show not only the upper limits of her powers but also the fact that there will be someone, out there who can actually humanize her in some regard._**

 ** _After that we've got a minor fight with some Death Eaters which I thought would be neat to do and all, since its me really thinning out the herd of enemies she's going to have to fight and so I can actually keep an accurate number of Death Eaters in the story down to something reasonable._**

 ** _Following that we've got my having Voldemort becoming a credible threat via it being revealed that come future chapters that Voldemort is gonna be a Lich, since the things is that I did wonder how I could make Voldemort a credible threat to the story what with Lauren's immense power. Then it hit me why not have his fascination with the Dark Arts be taken to their penultimate degree and have him become a Lich, since it would fit and make sense as someone who wants to evade death seek to deny it and amp himself up through the power of undeath_**

 ** _Finally we've got Lauren facing an actual threat in the form of paladins and clerics sent to eventually kill her by one of the angels that is actually one from the bible named Tamiel, because to me since I'm introducing demons into the story I might as well do something with angels and some celestial beings of that nature as threats to her._**

 ** _With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next with next chapter being Lauren starting to make her moves within Britain to take it over, as well as some developments with Benjamin so stay tuned with that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Between Angels and Insects by Papa Roach_**

 ** _Random End Song: Suzerain by Anthrax_**


	5. Chapter 5: Get the Ball Rollin'

**(Chapter 5: Get the Ball Rollin')**

It was September as Lauren was now planning to put her plans into motion with her being ready to start playing at her A-game since if she was going to do it right, she was going to need to direct her full demonic/arcane powers towards obliterating her enemies and clearing the way for cementing her territory. Because she realized that since she had an angel and his group of clerics and paladins that wanted to kill her off on her ass; that could actually pose a real threat she knew that she was gonna have to go at it with no slacking off and also get rid of the Order and Death Eaters from being a thorn in her side.

With her soon making more stops along the way since she did have a few more people that wanted to make deals with her, as what surprised her was that some went to this little school that Draco mentioned called Hogwarts to which her estranged brother Benjamin went at. Therefore Lauren was gonna have some fun with that bit of information, for knowing that she had people who wanted deals with her there at Dumbledore's little alcove where he thought he was king brought so many wonderful ideas to mind that she couldn't wait to put to good use.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts, September 10th 2016, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Benjamin Potter and Draco Malfoy had met up in the library because unlike what both portrayed the 2 of them were actually quite good friends, with them meeting up to discuss some things on their mind.

"So Benjamin I can assume that your summer has gone well, what with everything going on in disarray from the letters you've been writing?" Draco asked with his appearance having slightly changed with a black leather glove on his hand and his hair covering one of his eyes

"You've no idea, for I knew that there plan to try and get her back in the family would fail epically. Since I know full well that there's no such thing as happy endings; considering that with how things are in the world. When you betray someone of your own blood only destruction and never joy follows." Benjamin answered back knowing full well that when it came to wizards and arcanists in general betrayal only ends in blood and destruction with no exceptions

"Yes while I'd rather not come off as sounding like an complete ass they had this coming to them, because I honestly don't know what was running through their minds when they went to her house to do this." Draco spoke since to him it was completely ludicrous to just up and show up at the daughter you've abandoned for a near decade to try and get her back into a family she doesn't even know

"Agreed as they should've just left things well enough alone, but what do you expect from an order that's practically all Gryffindor. Since all they do is rush into things head first since all that courage and boldness does for them is have them going into things they're not ready for and getting them into things that all wind up blowing up in their faces. Because while I should feel sympathy for them I don't at all, since it was there own stupidity that led them into getting something that they all were nowhere near ready for." Benjamin stated with the defining trait of Gryffindor's being their bravery and boldness that all eventually led to them rushing and getting into things they were nowhere near ready for

"Since the main person who wins the award for getting them into this is Dumbledore, after all he's the king of idiocy so its no surprise that what happened has his name written all over it." Benjamin added in disdain for the elder wizard

Because contrary to what the wizarding populace thought the supposed Golden Boy held only disdain for Albus Dumbledore, since in Benjamin's mind he was merely a doddering old man that didn't know when to keep his hands out of things where it didn't belong which had led to his crushing defeat at the hands of Lauren and also put him and the entire Order in her crosshairs. Which is why not only because of his holding back the standards of wizards in Britain by decades which only added to his hate for him, that if the man died he wouldn't feel a thing but relief at the fact that knowledge could persist and move onwards from Dumbledore's wretched stunting of it.

"Among many of the things we've got in common is our disdain for the old man who by all accounts should just pass away already." Draco agreed since for his own reason Dumbledore wasn't so high on his list of people

"Still with my sister having put her hands on everything, I think that we should finally team up Draco. After all between my growing knowledge of evocation and transmutation and your only growing skills in sorcery, that there isn't really anything here in Hogwarts that can touch us." Bradley spoke since together they were the strongest duo of magic users at Hogwarts

"You know what I'm on board for that, but just so you know my having activated the dormant part of my bloodline that allows for my sorcerous powers...has had some physical side effects." Draco told him as he began to take of the opera length glove and move his hair back

"Well then this was unexpected to see, as how the hell did this happen to you Draco?" Benjamin noted as his left hand starting an inch below his wrist and covering his hand was bronze dragon scales that had sharp 3 inch long claws while his right eye was a draconic one that was a deep bronze

"Simple my bloodline has dragon blood in it, so when it was awakened as I told you in my letters there were some side effects to them. With one of them being that my draconic blood will start showing itself physically although I didn't expect for it to do it to this extent." Draco revealed as it still felt weird to look at his draconic clawed hand

"So is this permanent then?" Benjamin asked the budding sorcerer

"Yes it is and while it's quite jarring to look at. Its a small price to pay for having power with what I've been practicing with at my disposal, since my ancestors were fools to turn away such power." Draco answered back since the newfound power he had due to his sorcerous origins was something he reveled in

"Well more power to you I suppose, as at least you've been getting to grow with yours since mine efforts to increase my own and study up on the schools of magic I favor have been most difficult." Benjamin spoke with bitterness lacing his voice

"Let me guess Granger?" Draco asked as Benjamin nodded

"Yes as do you know how hard it's been to keep my books away from that know it all bitch. Since hell she ruins my homework, because she thinks she's so right about everything and gets top marks in classes that she has to fact check all of my work. Which means I've got to spend another 2 or 4 hours redoing it because she messed it all up. For its times like these where I regret having made the choice of being friends with her." Benjamin spoke with clear disdain for bushy haired girl

"I told you in our 2nd year that being friends with that muggle was going to bite you in the ass, but you didn't want to listen to me at all." Draco retorted as Benjamin rolled his eyes

"Alright fine I admit it; I pulled a Gryffindor. Yet I can't get rid of her since she's too close and is one of Dumbledore's little snitches, so her going away would throw up too many red flags." Benjamin spoke since he'd long since grown tired of Hermione

"So what are you going to do now, considering that Dumbledore's gonna be baring down on you now that your sister has made her presence known to him and Voldemort?" Draco asked wondering what they would do now

"Well we do what we have been and keep our friendship hidden, because no doubt if we were found out everyone would throw a massive hissy fit. Something I'd rather like to avoid." Benjamin answered back

"Alright then well I'll see you later then since I've still got things to do." Draco spoke as he and Benjamin rose from their seats

"Same to you as I've got some new spells to learn among some other projects I'm working on, so same to you." Benjamin replied as they gathered their things and headed off elsewhere

* * *

 **(3 days later, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, September 13th 2016, 3:45 Pm)**

It'd been a month since the ordeal with Lauren had left the order for a lack of a better term shaken with the deaths that day having taken a great toll on everyone, with it only having gotten worse at what the Order members present had now seen outside with it having required for Dumbledore to be summoned.

"Dear God." Lily spoke as she saw what was infront of her

"Of all the people Arabella, she was not meant for this." Dumbledore spoke as he too looked at the horror before him

Because the sight laid out before them was that of Arabella Figg having been had her lower body severed with her tongue and eyes ripped out of her face, with her being nailed to a cross of obsidian with an arcane rune being branded onto her forehead. With the most telling thing being carved across her stomach was "Lauren Kaine shall make all of you fried chickens suffer" with everyone's mouths agape at the horrific display.

"Well don't just stand there get her down." Sirius told them hobbling since the attack dealt by Lauren had caused significant nerve damage

"Of course." Dumbledore replied as everyone present whipped out their wands and got the corpse down

"Let's find out what had happened to her, since its the least we can do for her besides she should also get a proper burial as well don't ya think." Moody spoke as he cast Wingardium Leviosa on her and had her be carried inside

"Yes as she deserves such." Dumbledore spoke as the corpse was carried inside as moments passed afterwards for everyone to absorb what was just witnessed

"I still can't believe she did this to Arabella." Lily spoke in shock of what had happened

"I had warned you all of what would happen if you decided to poke the bear and stuff like this and what had happened last month are prime examples. Because she's coming for us and I've got the burning feeling that what she did to her is only the beginning." Moody said knowing full well that this was all because they couldn't leave well enough alone

"We just wanted to have our family back together." Lily responded while Moody just glared at her

"And look where it got us with Shacklebolt disintegrated, Percival crushed beyond recognition and 2 more dead and Tonks at St. Mungos with fractured ribs and a broken neck. With the crowning achievement being that she severed James's spine with such much force, that even with the healers there he'll permanently have to walk with a limp. So yes well done as you Potters truly are some of the best in what you do." Moody said the bitterness and venom in his otherwise neutral tone was felt wit a presence that couldn't be denied

"Because both you and your husband to know one thing, that everything that happens from here on out is all your fault. Since this could've all been avoided and Arabella and let's not forget about Remus who had his skin flayed off and then subsequently impaled by her, because this all of your faults." Moody scolded her viciously for their deaths were all on the Potters heads for wanting to go near and or after Lauren

"Now then Alastor let's calm down here, since there's been enough strife already." Dumbledore said trying to ease the situation

"Your right about one thing Albus, that there's been enough strife here. Besides your not absolved from this either." Moody spoke his electric blue eye turning its sight on towards Dumbledore

"Alastor let's not say anything rash, for I know times have been rather stressful and trying but we should not act divided." Dumbledore spoke as the tension was quite heavy in the room all things considered

"You're lucky that your right in that regard, since the enemy will take advantage of our current state and further try to destroy us. However, this doesn't mean that this is over by a longshot Albus; for you are also to blame in this since its thanks to you and your thrice damned greater good that we're even in this." Alastor spoke before they saw a glowing blue light coming from the main room

"Hey all of you are gonna want to see this!" Sirius called out as everyone saw Arabella's corpse now pulsing with arcane energy

"When did this start happening?" Alastor questioned as soon enough the pulsing arcane energy to the form of a sapphire colored hologram of Lauren

"Oh I believe I can answer that." Lauren spoke through the hologram

"Rose." Lily spoke as the projection glared at her

"What part of my name is Lauren don't you understand, anyways I digress because I want to set something straight." Lauren spoke through the projection

"Why did you do this to Mrs. Figg then?" Moody questioned as to why she did this

"Simple do you know how angry it makes you when she just watches you get tormented and abused and does nothing, since almost everyday when I was getting beat was steel cross, or when Aunt Marge's dogs would use me as a chew toy. Or better yet when I would get dunked in holy water and be almost drowned and let's not forget about the time they threatened to set me on fire the one time my magic surfaced. You know what she did, well let me tell you it was nothing she just sat by and let it happen and kept telling me that I'm better there." Lauren spoke with spite and fury in her voice at the negligence down by the elderly woman

"Because everyday it pretty much tore me apart inside to know that she basically thought I was better off in what equated to my own version of hell. Which is why I spent my time down there with Lord Asmodeus, wondering among everything I hate who'd be the first to go. Which is why I chose her to be the one to go after intentionally because she didn't have to suffer if she only had gotten me out of there. But since she didn't I made her suffer so much while finding out so many things about struggle Gandalf here." Lauren added with demented and manic chuckling at the end

"How could you do this? As I know things were hard and that we should've done far better but she was innocent in this, for she didn't deserve to have all of that done to her." Lily spoke before the projection glared at her

"You know I may be a projection and all, but apparently you've forgotten how strong I truly am. So allow me to remind you of that." Lauren told her as

With that Lily fell to the ground as she felt an abhorrent amount of pressure fill her body to where it felt that every inch of her was inside of a hydraulic press to the point where she began making choking noises as blood began to pour out of her eyes, nose, mouth and ears, for everyone had to watch this as she soon began to devolve into a fit of seizures. For they tried to help Lily who was being psychically assaulted with such force, that continued for a solid 2 and a half minutes until she was left a shivering and shuddering mess whose body was twitching every 10 seconds and her eyes left blank.

"What did you to her?" Sirius questioned in abject terror

"Simple really I merely let my own will and force of personality be unleashed and then focused it onto her, since that wasn't even a 5th of it. But then again I still want her to live, because there's so much all of you haven't experienced yet that I've got planned." Lauren explained since the fun thing was that during her many years in hell she learned to weaponize her own mind

"Mrs. Potter please there's no reason for you to escalate things, as I'm sure if you'd just give us time that you'd see we aren't so bad." Dumbledore spoke trying to reason with the insane demoness

"Oh no you see after I go down to hell for awhile since fun thing is that since she so rightfully pissed me off, I decided I'd have some fun with her and drag her worthless soul to hell. Because there's so much I didn't get out of her before I broke her, since the human body really isn't meant to take all the punishment I can give. Evident by what I did to you guys last month and how I just thrashed and cut her up like a ragdoll, but still once I have so much fun with her since the Dursleys have provided so much wonderful practice. That well let me put it to you this way; that for what's to come will make what you all had to experience in that war with Voldemort look like a playground spat." Lauren told them since for one she did often forget that human bodies weren't really that durable even when enforced with magic and secondly she was just getting started

"Please your parents are sorry for what they've done, as I know that they've monumentally screwed up in ways that make me furious. But still I'm not asking you to forgive them but can you please give them a second chance?" Sirius pleaded which only caused Lauren to erupt into a fit of maddening laughter that made everyone in the room feel like their blood was turning into frigid ice

"Maybe you forget something but I don't want their sorries and I don't want second chances. Oh no, no, no, no as you see the only thing that will satisfy me is there pain and their suffering. Because the thing is that I will take everything away from them all their hope, their joy and happiness and wipe my ass with it. Since I will never stop since you all have started something you can't stop, so I suggest you spend what time you have praying to a God that doesn't exist. Because I can't wait to see all of what I will rain down upon you will bring, since I'm just winding up." Lauren told them as she was just getting started on making them suffer and feel pain

"You will not prevail as you will come back to the light and be shown the error of your ways, as perhaps once you've been properly reformed we can start things over." Dumbledore responded in his grandfatherly voice that had hints of self righteousness within it

"Oh so delusional to think you actually stand a chance well I guess another reminder is in order, since y'all may want to get out of here about minute or so after this. Give or take a 20 seconds, so until we meet again good luck because you're gonna need it." Lauren spoke as the projection ended as wisps of sapphire and onyx energy burst into existence

With that in mind the projection soon ended as Mrs. Figg's body began to pulse and vibrate with arcane energy before they all realized what was going on before soon running out of there, before a deafening Krakooom erupted forth. As those that didn't were subject to Grimmauld Place being blown apart as the arcane and demonic energies ripped through the place like it was made of silly putty, with shrapnel in the form of wood, brick and mortar flying all over the place as the base of the Order of the Phoenix was in flames.

"Albus you better hope to Merlin himself you know what your doing, because this is far beyond anything that even Voldemort is capable of. Since unlike last time I honestly believe that there's no hope for us left here." Moody said to himself watching as hellfire burned away at the rubble while other Order members were unconscious, mortally wounded or shell shocked from it all

* * *

 **(1 week later, 3 Broomsticks, September 20th 2016, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes past 2 in the afternoon was at the 3 Broomsticks in Diagon Alley because of the fact that what she did and has been reached one Amelia Bones; who after much time and focus had managed to get ahold of her and wanted to have a word with her.

"Hello there you must be Amelia Bones how ya doin'?!" Lauren greeted the stern looking woman

"Fine enough although you've been making a lot of noise lately, so much so that I've had a mountains worth of paperwork to deal with." Amelia replied considering how Lauren attacking on both ends really made it quite an ordeal for her

"What can I say I just wanted to make my presence felt, besides what I've been doing is massive amounts of fun." Lauren spoke considering that murder was one of her favored pastimes

"Yes with your fun having included the deaths of some of my men as well in the mix of the Death Eaters, something that has earned my ire as you could understand. Since these are some of my men that are being killed as well." Amelia spoke since she wasn't going to deny that she had some feelings of anger towards her

"Well if your so mad at me then why haven't you had any of your auror friends come with you, become I don't feel any of them here or in the area? So why have you come then since I'm not gonna stop at all." Lauren wondered since on her way here she felt nothing from her at all

"Because before I make my final judgement I want to know what is your purpose here?" Amelia asked Lauren who was leaning back in her chair with a lazy smile on her face

"Easy to answer; its that I plan on taking over this place and remaking it into something far better, because its a mission I've been given my Lord. Because as it stands I'm looking for people to help me run it since I can't do something like this without people in place to help; which is why I'd like you to join on board with me." Lauren told her causing Amelia's face to go through quite a bit of understandable shock and surprise

"Why me of all people, for why would choose to single me out of all the people not just in Britain but in the Ministry as well?" Amelia asked as to why she was chosen

"Easy because out of everyone I could find that wasn't under Dumbledore's leash, that you were the one who was the most upstanding and one who actually stands for something in this place. Which is why I could use someone like you on my side." Lauren answered back

Because Lauren had done some homework on those who she could bring into her fold and weren't under Dumbledore's thrall as one of his brainwashed puppets; with their being very few that were like that except for Amelia Bones. Since the woman was stalwart and steadfast in what she believed which made her incorruptible unlike her peers, since she was the perfect person who when she established her rule here would be absolutely perfect in making sure that order was maintained; because while Lauren was chaotic even she knew the value of order when it was called for.

"So what are you asking me to do betray the Ministry?" Amelia asked with her hand on her wand

"Why would I ask you to betray something that's never given you what you needed; after all can you really tell me that the higher ups who have had their heads up their own butts that they could practically taste their own turds have really done right by you. Because while I could read your mind to see what your all about I don't truly need to since I can see it on your face, that you want something better than what you have right now." Lauren answered back since she could see behind stern and stalwart expression she carried that her desires for something better than the current order of things showed beneath

"Because why fight for something that's only going to keep mistreating you and using you like a pawn on the chessboard. When you could be fighting for something and someone, who'd actually respect what you do." Lauren spoke as Amelia felt temptation creep like a phantom into her heart

 _"Damn! Why does she has to be so convincing and make me feel torn between duty to what I've committed decades to and my heart for my home being something so much better."_ Amelia thought internally cursing the fact that Lauren made so much sense

"Alright let's say that I do join you, what would be guaranteed out of this?" Amelia questioned the green eyed demoness who let a manic grin cross her face

"Good to see that you made the smart choice Mrs. Bones, after all I could tell your a smart cookie…" Lauren spoke as her mind briefly drifted off to getting Chips Ahoy after this before going back on track

"Anyways what I could guarantee to you is the fact that never will you be misled under me, neither will you want for anything. Since unlike many of my kind I won't deceive you because I have no reason to lie to anyone and secondly I've seen that all of what you want would be greatly efficient and beneficial for when I'm on top of things. Yet because of you're greedy and self-serving leader; rarely has any of this come to pass unless its to line his own pockets. Something I won't do since so long as its beneficial and helps everyone in the long run then I'm all for it." Lauren spoke since to her she was all about having one make a contribution to something, for so long as it proved valuable and beneficial she didn't mind all too well what it was

"Well so far sounds good to be true, are there any catches to this at all that you'd have in mind?" Amelia asked wondering how there was anything she should be out for

"No not all in fact this will favor you actually, since to make this all go well I'll actually help you get you to where you need to be so changes and be readily affected. Because I can't really do this alone, since my making this requires people whom I can trust to do what I need them to do." Lauren replied since all of this would be far more easier and efficient with those to help her and make things far more manageable

"You're giving me a lot to think about, since what your asking and requiring of me is nothing short of high treason should any of this go wrong. Not to mention the fact that if all else fails with a probability that it could, then there would be no one to take care of my niece." Amelia spoke knowing that in the event that this failed and she was caught in the act

"Oh don't worry about that since in the time I've returned to the mortal plane I've had some people make deals with me, so with that in mind should worst come to worst. I can have said people who owe me some favors move some things around and guarantee you and your niece live in relative safety, because I assure you I don't do anything unless I've got a winning chance." Lauren assured her since there were people who made deals with her that owed her favors and because of that could assure that Amelia would always have an out

"Thank you for that since its nice to know I'll have a safety route should things become dire, should I accept this offer of yours." Amelia thanked as she appreciated that their would be a safety net

"No problem and since I know that your uncertain about this sort of thing, because I'm asking a good deal out of you. I will give you till the day after Christmas to consider my offer." Lauren told her as the two got up from their seats

"I will do so and I didn't think I'd be having such a civil conversation that'd given me such to think about." Amelia spoke as she checked her watch and saw it was time to leave

"Well seeing as how we've nothing more to talk about, I think this is where we'll leave off. So you see later Amelia." Lauren spoke as she teleported away startling others with the sudden flash of arcane energy

 _"You are truly an interesting person Lauren Kaine."_ Amelia thought as she went back to the ministry

* * *

 **(The next day, St. Mungo's, September 21st 2015, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Lauren was at St. Mungo's for the fact that she had 2 separate matters to attend to that one being personal and the other simply because she was simply going to honor a deal.

"Well time to see how bad these two are." Lauren spoke as she soon went over to the rooms of Frank and Alice Longbottom that were shown to be in a catatonic state

"Oh by Lord Asmodeus are you two messed up, luckily enough I packed something that'll help with that. Since its hilarious how you wizards don't have stuff like this." Lauren thought as she unraveled two scrolls

With that in mind she soon sent a pulse of magic into both scrolls and began speaking in Infernal as wisps of arcane energy shot into both of them; before within the span of 21 minutes one of them being that of Frank Longbottom began to collect himself from his now no longer catatonic state while his wife was still taking their time.

"Where am I, the last thing I remember is that bitch Bellatrix having tortured us for 3 months straight and then nothing but just whiteness." Frank spoke rubbing his head as everything began coming into focus

"You have your son to thank for that, since without him. Then he wouldn't have had yours truly to come here and set things right, because I'm surprised Dumbledore for all his showing himself as this great and almighty ripoff of Gandalf. That he never bothered to heal you and your wife." Lauren spoke as it was thanks to Neville having made a deal with her that she agreed to set things right with Neville's parents

"What's happened to Neville is he ok?" Frank asked the Amazonian demoness before him

"He's fine and all since your son has grown up to be a rather strapping young lad, its just that now he won't have to worry about finding work for awhile. Because as of last Friday he'll now be working under me and I can assure you that working under me if going to be quite beneficial to your son." Lauren informed Frank considering that those under her when she came into power would enjoy a good deal of prosperity

"And who are you exactly?" Frank questioned her

"Simple I'm just someone that likes to honor my deals, now then go on and take your wife who should be getting back to normal pretty soon away from here. Since you've got a decade and a half to catch up on with your son." Lauren told him as Frank helped up his still groggy and delirious wife up to her feet as they began to exit

"Well whoever you are thank you and tell our son Neville that we're sorry for having missed out on so much." Frank spoke as he began to walk out

"Don't worry I will now then the two of you have fun now." Lauren told the couple as they walked off to go back to the world that's changed for them in the past almost 20 years since

 _"Now then time to pay a certain shapeshifter a visit."_ Lauren thought since she was gonna pay one Nymphadora Tonks a visit

With that in mind the auror was in the final phases of recovery with her having now awakened from her sleeping draught, only to find Lauren munching on a Hershey bar and staring at her with her tail holding her wand.

"Oh and if your looking for your wand then don't bother, because we wouldn't want anything stupid to happen because you wanted to go and be a hero now would we." Lauren spoke as she was halfway through her 3rd candy bar

"What do you want from me, as haven't you already done enough?" Tonks questioned as to why she was here

"Oh I'm sorry but I wasn't the one who decided to trespass on someone else's property and kidnap them and them to somewhere they didn't want to go against their will." Lauren answered as they trespassed on her property

Therefore the demoness was well justified in being able to retaliate with deadly force against her would be kidnappers, that and it was also a great excuse to her to just rip some people apart and remind them of how fragile and pathetic they truly were.

"And because of that 4 innocent people had to die, when all we were doing was just trying to put you back together with your family." Tonks spoke as Lauren looked back at her

"Yes a family in which not only abandoned me but for years let me be abused, because tell me something do you know what its like to instead of being baptized they let a priest when I was 9 light me with holy fire. Because of one time where my magic surfaced and made a mess; they thought it would be best if they burned it out of me." Lauren spoke as she lifted up her shirt to reveal a burn that took up the right side of abdomen and all of her lower to mid back

"Since if that's what family does when they love each other, then I'm going to show them how much I really loved them. Because while I was away my master taught me so many things, so trust me when I say that since they thought it was their way of loving me that they let me be with the Dursleys was out of love. Then I'll show them how much their daughter really loves them when I hollow out their insides and use them as meat toboggans." Lauren spoke as she let a manic burst of laughter escape her at the thought of turning Lily and James into flesh sleds to ride down in the winter was very appealing to her

"You're insane and you won't get away with it." Tonks sneered in disdain

"And who will stop me exactly? Because is it gonna be Dumbledore a man who's got 5 or 7 years in him before he kicks the bucket or better yet a man who's already gone senile and doesn't know it yet? Or is it that snake faced asshat Voldemort who thinks he something far greater than the sniveling and insignificant worm he truly is. Because let me make this clear as none of them are even at my level, because I haven't began to dust off the powers I possess since if I wanted to I could make this entire place and everything they love a crater. Yet I won't do that because I've got far greater plans for this place than that." Lauren told her since no one was on a high enough level to stand toe to toe with her

"Just what the hell are you going to do?" Tonks questioned as Lauren got up and towered over her

"Simple really I'm going to take this place over, since not only am I doing it to become a demon lord and have the title to match my power. But also to finally have the chance to remake something over in my image; for this place is just a stagnant and rotting waste that I intend to overhaul into something far greater." Lauren answered back because she had plans to turn Britain into her own citadel from which she could rule

"If you think anyone will let you get away with this then you've got another thing coming. Because someone is gonna stop this madness and make sure you don't turn this place into a madhouse." Tonks growled as Lauren smiled

"You see that's what I like about some of you people, as I can't wait to crush that spirit of yours and everyone else aligned with Dumbledore. For its about time this place had a reckoning and new age and I shall do so with great pleasure." Lauren spoke as Tonks lay there in fear of her

"Then what are you gonna do with me then, as if your gonna kill me then just get it over with already?!" Tonks wondered if she was going to be killed by the madwoman

"Oh no you see I'm not gonna kill you because you see you haven't gotten to experience and see all the fireworks and little things I've got in store. Because you see I'm going to be doing a lot here, so I want for their to be people to witness it." Lauren spoke as she clapped her hands and the room pulsed with royal blue and obsidian energy

"Now then hold still as if I'm gonna do this; then I need to get all of this done right. Besides there's a lot I need to know and since James is in a coma at the moment, then your the closest thing I've got." Lauren spoke as her hand went over her head

For the next 4 minutes Tonks had every bit of information on the Order ripped and torn from her mind as she tried to scream out for help, yet there was no one to hear due to the silencing spell she cast over the room. With Tonks screaming bloody murder as she had tried in vain to defend herself against the mental assault, yet it was all in vain for the monstrous force of personality that was Lauren Kaine ripped through it like tissue paper before she was done and grinned widely at the information she had now gained.

"Well thank you for giving me what I needed, even if it wasn't of your own volition." Lauren spoke as the tear stricken and shaking Tonks who was pale as a bedsheet as she set her wand there beside her

"Now then try not to die anytime soon because trust me the fun is just about to begin, so sit tight because I'm gonna make this year and the years after go off with a bang." Lauren replied before teleporting as Tonks was sitting their paralyzed as her mind was trying to recover from the assault waged on it

 **So then with Lauren having begun to set things all in place for her ascension as a demon lord, it seems as though the Order has been further sundered by her as now armed with new information on them. Can the Order of the Phoenix hope to stand a chance against the enforcer of Asmodeus; well you'll have to find out on the new chapters of Lauren Kaine: The Infernal Chosen.**

* * *

 _ **Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter since while it was mainly a stage setter I think it was enough as there's more to come so without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit with Benjamin and Draco which I thought would be pretty neat to do, since rarely are there any stories where Draco isn't portrayed as an outright asshole, since there's a lot of good stuff that can be done with him and make him an interesting character if people give him time and effort to which I shall do.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Lauren making an example out of someone via Mrs. Figg something that I thought would be good to do, since for one it allowed me to really amp up the hopelessness that the Order is faced against. Because how are they gonna go up against someone who can not only almost kill you with their mind from a projection no less, but also make a bomb out of someone as well and nearly kill you and your allies with it.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Lauren meeting up with Amelia and winding up to nearly convincing her to join her side, something that I thought would be cool to do since Lauren's gonna be getting her hooks into some important people which is why I thought why not go for Amelia Bones and make her something that can be used to great effect in the story.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the whole bit of Lauren honoring an deal she made that has Frank and Alice brought into the story with their part coming into play later into the story, as well as the fact that Lauren also ripped out some valued info from Tonks something that'll come into play down the line. Because the purpose of what Lauren did was for one reason only and its too soon enough cause further chaos and dissent amongst the Order of the Phoenix.**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out till next time, with next chapter being of Lauren going after some Horcruxes and Voldemort testing out his newfound strength as a Lich so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Between Angels and Insects by Papa Roach**_

 _ **Random End Song: Even Flow by Pearl Jam**_


	6. Chapter 6: Soul Hunter

**(Chapter 6: Soul Hunter)**

It was almost the September's end as Lauren was going after one thing in mind to increase her chances of Voldemort's death, that being destroying his Horcruxes for in her time in hell she learned of the Horcruxes and their intended purposes for prolonging one's life. For when she killed the snake faced bastard she wanted to ensure and guarantee the fact that when he was dead; that he stayed dead after all next to the Dursleys and now Mrs. Figg she had a good deal of things in mind for the self-proclaimed Dark Lord.

With her searching throughout Britain and other areas for where she'd be able to locate one of the soul fragments with her days of searching, finally leading her to a cave in the northwestern part of Britain surrounded by rocky crags. For she was ready to start her first step to ensuring that Voldemort would die and stay dead, for she wouldn't allow for him to have any chance of being resurrected once she kills him.

* * *

 **(September 27th 2016, 3:45 Pm, Northwestern Britain)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Lauren soon entered the cave that once she entered was nothing more than murky and icy cold steel grey waters, that from where she could see had hundreds of corpses lying beneath it. While at the center of it all was a decently sized rocky island where upon it lay a pedestal made of white marble that had a drinking cup and full of it was water as black as the void of space, that was filled of necrotic energy and smelled heavily of poison

"Well I'm most certainly not drinking that stuff." Lauren spoke pondering on how to best get it

 _"Luckily I've got just a person who can and will do it."_ Lauren thought to herself as she snapped her fingers

With that blue and black hellfire burst into existence beside her as kneeling before her with black chains that had sharpened meathooks through their skin and flesh was none other than Vernon Dursley, with the obese man being nothing more than a living mass of scar tissue at this point. Having been repeatedly castrated, his skin flayed off, stomach and throat pumped full of acid and having been sodomized by goristro's among other things Vernon Dursley looked like he wanted to die but was constantly denied the freedom of doing so.

"Hello dear Uncle surprised to be back on the mortal plane?" Lauren spoke as the man went out after her with fury in his eyes but bellowed in pain as the meathooks retracted

"Let go me this instant you demonic cunt and I'll due to you what I should've done those freaks left you at our doorstep!" Vernon yelled out with vitriolic hate as his voice was warped from centuries in hell of countless torture

"Unless you want to have fun times with the goristros again then I suggest you be quiet, because otherwise you'll go back to being their plaything." Lauren warned as Vernon's abused anus clenched at having been violated by such beasts

"Damn you…" Vernon gritted out in anger

"That's what I thought. Now then you're gonna drink out of this until its empty and if you try to escape from here….well needless to say I'll make sure you regrow your genitals but this time in reverse." Lauren told him as she shoved the drinking cup towards him

"Now get to drinking." Lauren ordered him as he had to crawl due to his kneecaps having been sliced out

"Yes mam." Vernon replied begrudgingly as Lauren had the meathooks yank away at him again

"You better say it like you mean otherwise you'll go back and I'll have your fat whale of a son instead." Lauren spoke since all it'd take was just a snap of her fingers

"Yes mistress." Vernon said in obedience

"That's what I thought you said." Lauren spoke enjoying this all too well

With that in mind Vernon forced himself to drink the foul liquid with him gurgling and yelling out in pain as both necrotic energy and poison ate away and burned away at his throat and stomach all the way down, yet Lauren focused infernal power to have it regenerate the damage and taking delight in his suffering. For it was soon enough 4 minutes later before Vernon finished while a small puddle of blood and flesh from his semi rotted and ate away throat lining he was forced to vomit up in pain, as Lauren snatched away the locket.

"There I did it now leave me alone." Vernon spoke as Lauren held aloft the locket in hand

"Oh no since you're going right back to hell, but first you'll be doing so in a wonderful way I discovered recently." Lauren spoke as the meat hooks and chains began to suspend him in midair

"Because recently I watched this wonderful movie called Hellraiser and the final death in it gave me the perfect way on which to send you back, now then I'll see later Uncle Vernon. Since you and Aunt Petunia have a date with me later on; after all I can't wait to show you both how much I love you still." Lauren added as she waved goodbye to her uncle who was bleeding profusely as he was being rent asunder

"You..won't get away….with whatever in God's name your...planning...do you hear me...you infernal...freak!" Vernon bellowed as the chains and meathooks tore him further and further apart

"All I hear is please kill me Lauren, please kill me for having drowned my niece in holy water or beat her until her back look liked a chessboard." Lauren remarked as with a snap of her fingers Vernon was torn apart into bloody chunks

 _"Now then to get rid of this and then I'll be done and over with."_ Lauren thought throwing said horcrux into the air before firing a pale green ray of energy that soon promptly disintegrated it

"Well that's one less thing to worry about." Lauren said as she soon teleported away from the cave and back onto the streets of Liverpool

With her soon having to reach into her pocket and pull out one of the opals she gave to Benjamin with her tapping it and a bright sapphire colored projection of Benjamin appeared on it, with her smiling since she gave him the same task of finding out if there were any Horcruxes out at Hogwarts.

"Well did you find me one I get to blow up?" Lauren asked giddily since she wanted to keep going

"Yes as meet me outside the Gryffindor Tower tomorrow night." Benjamin told her as she nodded

"Roger that and if you don't mind I've some things to take care of." Lauren spoke as thoughts of assured destruction came to mind

"What do you have planned Lauren." Benjamin wondered as she smiled

"Oh nothing just making sure that Dumbledore's order has no more places to hide, after all I want to make sure that I can get them all in one spot before their final collapse." Lauren spoke as manic giggling came out of her at the thought of soon obliterating them

"Well this is gonna be for a lack of a better word interesting to hear. Anyways I'll be going so later." Benjamin spoke cutting off the connection

 _"What a good kid, yet time for me to go chicken hunting."_ Lauren thought to herself as she was going to go pay a visit to one of the hideouts the Order was using

* * *

 **(The next night, September 28th 2016, 9:45 Pm, Hogwarts)**

It was a quarter till 9 as Benjamin was waiting for his sister to arrive and while doing so was reading up on a book about evocation until he looked up to see her towering over him eating a Hershey bar.

"Damn it Lauren...I swear sometimes you need to wear a bell." Benjamin spoke being startled by his sister's sudden teleporting

"My bad I was at a candy shop in Birmingham when I got your wanting to talk to me." Lauren answered as she continued to eat her candy bar

"Fair enough I suppose." Benjamin told her as he composed himself

"Anyways the Horcrux it you want to go ahead and destroy it is in the Room of Requirement." Benjamin informed her as to the whereabouts of it

"Sweet as do know where and what the hell it is?" Lauren questioned as Benjamin began to rumage through his pj's

"Yes I do and this should better aid you in case you want to really mess things up for Dumbledore." Benjamin answered back giving her a Marauder's map

"This is one of the copies I've been making of the Marauder's Map, for this contains an ever updating and complete map of Hogwarts itself. With it showing and detailing it down to the last room and teacher." Benjamin told her as she unfurled the map and began to see where the Room of Requirement was in relation to her current location

"Oh this will make so many things I've got planned for the future much more easy." Lauren thought to herself with a devious smile

For she had a lot of plans for Hogwarts in the coming future of making Britain her territory and having this map would make a good deal of it easier, after all now that she had it she could do some focused pest control before the real fun got started.

"Well I do thank you for this, because at least I'll be able to get a headstart on this in the morning and set up a few other things to just in general make things hell for him." Lauren told him making him raise an eyebrow at that

"Why not do what you need to tonight and get it over with, because wouldn't that be much more efficient?" Benjamin wondered as to why she didn't do things that way

"Because it I'm to really make things hard on Dumbledore then I not only have to inspire terror by hitting him where it hurts, but also pinning it on a scapegoat. So tell me what better scapegoat than what's public enemy number 1 at the moment?" Lauren answered with her devious smirk on her face

"So your gonna pin it on the Death Eaters then. I got to say that's a pretty clever trick you've got up your sleeve." Benjamin surmised her plan as she clapped her hands together in approval of his answer

"Correct as it's going to take some time to set up some illusions around myself so that way when I get done with doing what it is I need to then I look like one of his punk ass minions. Which is why I'm waiting till morning before I can go ahead with my destroying the Horcrux." Lauren stated because their was as others would put it a method to her madness

"Well I got to say that its one hell of a plan you've got there, as I've got to say I didn't think you'd have that much cunning. Because no offense of anything but I mainly just expected you to be one to just go ahead and destroy everything in a chaotic mass of annihilation." Benjamin replied since he'd mainly just expected her to go about lighting the place up in nothing but pure destruction

"As much as I'd love to just set this place up in flames, because trust me what they've only seen doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of what I'm capable of. Because it I wanted to; I could level this entire place to the ground in the span of a single night, as heck my instincts are just compelling me to try and do so right now. Which is why its taking an incredible amount of focus and restraint on my part not to do so." Lauren told him as her manic need for chaos compelled her to just say fuck it and destroy it all, but she restrained herself from doing so knowing that this was more important

"Which is why by tomorrow morning everyone in this little school of yours is gonna be in for quite a surprise." Lauren added with a manic bit of laughter at what would come the morning after

"Well I wish you the best with what you got planned; I just have 2 things to ask you alright while your at it." Benjamin requested as she finished her candy bar

"Sure what is you want me to do here?" Lauren wondered as to what it could be

"First off could you not destroy my room since I rather like sleeping it in it and second if it isn't too much trouble could you blow up the potions room, since I really don't want to have potions with Snape in the morning." Benjamin requested of his demoness for an older sister

"Sure why not as it won't be too much trouble for what I've got planned. So no need to worry as all needs will be taken care of by the time the sun comes up." Lauren assured him as she unwrapped another candy bar and began munching on it

"Excellent and thanks Lauren I appreciate it." Benjamin thanked her as he could rest easy tonight knowing his room wouldn't get destroyed

"No problem and by the way how have things been going on with you?" Lauren asked wondering how her younger brother was doing

"How do you think as with the Order having been in shambles and the fact we have a fat toad for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's been rather less than ideal and don't even get me started on Hermione." Benjamin told her as he was quite tired of the Order and their nonsense

Because between Umbridge and her trying to fool the students that Voldemort wasn't on the rise, combined with the Order in chaos and Dumbledore and his parents try to push him into being the Golden boy/ Chosen one was really testing his patience. Not only that but Hermione and her constant know it all attitude in thinking she was in the right all the time was really grating on his nerves, since it he was really close to using one of the spells he'd learned on her and while it wasn't particularly lethal in nature it would get her to shut the hell up.

"Do you want me to get rid of any of them, since it really wouldn't be any skin off my back when I'm literally stronger than all of them?" Lauren asked since she wouldn't mind killing any of them off like the garbage they were

"No I'll be fine, because so far it's been nothing that I can't handle." Benjamin answered since he was fine for the current moment

"Alright well it you need anything let me know, since right now I've got some stuff to set up and then off to destroying a Horcrux." Lauren told him as she walked off into the halls of Hogwarts to set things up for the impending morning

* * *

 **(The next morning, 8:40 Am, September 29th 2016, Room of Requirement)**

It was the next morning as Lauren had painstakingly spent hours setting up a numerous glyphs around Hogwarts that at her signal would go off and would make for quite the epic send off for when she was done here.

 _"Well now that I got myself a full night's rest time to go and destroy a Horcrux."_ Lauren thought as she'd gotten enough rest that she was at full power and now was ready as she quickly dashed about the room before finding it

"Huh well at least it took me well under 5 minutes to find you, so now time for you to say goodnight you little shit." Lauren spoke as she prepared to shoot a fireball at it

However, the Horcrux in sensing the danger it was in erupted in a blast of potent magic that knocked her flat on her ass, with it soon bringing together objects to form a mix between a metal raven and a serpent with the large amalgamation that towered above her. With her rolling eyes at this bullshit as she summoned up her sword and fired off a bolt of lightning that took off a chunk of its right wing, for it let out a screech and fired out a bolt of acid green energy that was dodged and left a caustic scorch mark in the floor.

With that she launched herself at the construct and began to slash and hack at it and carving out chunks from its metal carapace before it's large metal tail wrapped around her and threw her down to the ground hard enough to crack it, only for her to burst out of it using her immense strength and then grasp onto its shattered tail with one hand and yank it downwards and then cut a gash in its side. Before blasting it back with a fireball that exploded with great force that opened up a large hole in the side of the 2 story tall creature, that screeched in agony from the wound that began to caught it ablaze as it slammed one of its wings onto her that she blocked with the flat of her sword.

Before rushing up to uppercut the construct made from the Horcrux that cracked its metal beak and had chunks of it coming off of it as it reeled from the blow, with it then subsequently retaliating by launching an acid green beam of energy point blank at Lauren. With her tumbling back from being hit by the attack with her standing back up and dusting herself off after having her clothes singed and partially burned; to which proceeded to irritate her a little bit considering that these were one of her favorite shirts, so by that token it was game fucking on.

"Well you know what for ruining one of my favorite shirts, you're gonna regret that." Lauren growled as arcane energy pulsed out of her

With her proceeding to pull a Emperor Palpatine and unleash a storm of arcane lightning at the construct with it bellowing and screeching as the torrents of lightning tore apart it's metal carapace with about 45% of its body was now destroyed. Before she followed up it up by conjuring an ethereal hand that soon grasped its right wing and with a hard yank began to rip the appendage off, before prison shanking it in the hole she made in its side via one of her fireballs causing it to crash to the ground.

For it tried to open its beak to fire off another beam at her but she soon had the hand sucker punch it across the face and stopping it from shooting off another one, before proceeding to punch it in the face until the front side of it was concaved like a Gallagher watermelon. With it having been sufficiently stunned Lauren charged up a lime green orb of energy out towards that soon enough had it briefly screech and roar in pain until the entirety of was disintegrated and reduced to large mounds of fine grey dust that she walked towards.

With her checking it out too see it the horcrux had survived and after sifting through to make sure that said soul piece was gone and once she had found nothing she soon left the area with a smile on her face, with her beginning to set up the illusions that would have everyone except for a few people see her as a Death Eater. Before she soon found herself smirking that her illusion worked as the students and some of the teachers were petrified as they saw a Death Eater in broad daylight, while Snape and Dumbledore were there.

"Hey stumpy how ya been and just wondering if you want me to even you out any?" Lauren asked as Snape mentally recoiled from seeing the sword that took off his arm

"Mrs. Potter what are you doing in Hogwarts as have you come to join the light?" Dumbledore asked as Lauren frowned at that

"Call me Potter again and one of you is gonna fucking die in the next 10 seconds." Lauren warned him

"Mrs. Potter please…." Dumbledore spoke before she soon let loose knife made of jagged ice that hit Trelawney in the throat before it exploded into sharp icicles that took of her head

"Do you really want to test me, because it it weren't for the fact that there are kids here I'd tear you to shreds. But I won't because I'd rather not scar them for life." Lauren told him since that was the only reason that prevented her from killing him right now in the way she wanted to

"Then what is the reason your here for?" Snape wondered as she chuckled

"One its to get rid of these stupid horcruxes that Voldemort has around, since did you know y'all had one stashed here. Well that's gone now and your welcome and two it's to send you a message and give everyone here something they soon shall not forget." Lauren told the as she raised her right hand

"That being you chose the wrong one to fuck with." Lauren added as she snapped her fingers

With that the castle shook as the glyphs she planted around it began to erupt with fireballs bursting to life as well as explosions of acid and thunderous energy and even lightning, with her grinning as chaos ensued as everyone was running for their lives and even a manic chuckle as Dumbledore got hit with some acid towards his wizened face while Snape was violently electrocuted.

 _"Man do I love it when a plan comes together."_ Lauren thought as she watched Hogwarts erupt into chaos

"Well I'd love to stay and chat and enjoy the chaos, but I gotta go since I've got shit to do and places to be so laters." Lauren spoke before teleporting out as Hogwarts soon became a ruined mess of brick and mortar and knowing that as of today it was a very good day

* * *

 **(A week and a half later, October 9th 2016, Bristol, U.K 3:45 Pm)**

It was soon days after Voldemort completed his ascension to lichdom as the dark lord had revelled in the power of undeath he now wielded, for he never thought that he could wield such power up to this moment and now was going to test it out amongst some muggles and some of the aurors as well.

 _"Now then let's see how they fair against a fully realized dark lord."_ Voldemort thought as he walked up to a bunch of aurors and policemen who were screwing around who saw the lich

"Holy shit I don't think I've seen such an ugly bastard before." A random policeman spoke looking at the hooded lich

 **"Well then at least I have an opportunity to test my newfound powers."** Voldemort said to himself as he removed his hood

"Dear God I can't believe it...you're..you're actually alive." A blonde haired auror spoke as he saw Voldemort's face

Voldemort in having become a lich now had skin a grayish white like that of a rotted corpse with his skin now gaunt and pulled tight over his body making him look like a snake faced specter with pulsing black veins coming out his body while his eyes were obsidian pits that had blood red serpentine slits in them that looked like polished bloodstones. With him then proceeding to show a display of his power by wandlessly summoning forth pitch black ribbons that tore through a quartet of the muggle police sending them in disarray, as their necrotizing corpses fell to the ground before soon rising forth with serpentine red eyes and slack jawed looks on their faces.

For the newly made zombies soon attacked their former compatriots who took out their guns to fire with 2 of them going down as they slumped over, yet one of the was unlucky as the two began to overpower auror and began munching on her corpse as she screamed bloody murder. With one of the policemen aiming their gun to shoot at Voldemort before an lime green arrow pierced his chest and began to bellow in pain as it melted through his shirt and his partially melted insides came tumbling forth as the aurors were on high alert.

With Voldemort killing off the last 2 police officers with twin rays of pale blue energy that turned their skin icy blue as hoarfrost collected around them, for he only looked at his kills with amusement and satisfaction like how a child would when playing with a new toy. For he merely allowed the aurors to call forth their backup, for the newly made Lich was keen to test out his abilities as the creeping and ever potent feeling of decay permeated the area as now a total of a 14 Auror's stood surrounding him with him looking on with amusement.

 **"Well at least I've new targets to entertain me and such a shame that I'll have to kill you all. Then again some of you are nothing but worthless muggles, so your deaths will be inconsequential nonetheless."** Voldemort spoke as his mere gaze caused fear to bloom like a poisonous flower in the hearts of some of them

"You think you scare us, as you've died before and we'll make sure you'll return to hell." An Auror boasted as the amusement in the twisted orbs of Voldemort's never left

 **"It's almost a shame that bravado of yours will be extinguished once I make you one of my thralls, but no matter the world is quite large and there will be others I can bring into my fold. But enough of that as let's begin."** Voldemort spoke as mirth appeared into his voice

"What are y'all standing around for get him already!" One of the Auror's commanded as they all pointed their wands and began readying their spells

 **"Now then let's truly give my new capabilities a test run."** Voldemort responded his face curled in a thin serpentine smile

With that spells were fired off at Voldemort who in a flash of absinthe green and black mist disappeared leaving the stench of the decay with him as their spells missed him completely, for the aurors were on guard in searching for where the dark lord turned lich had went. For the aurors soon found the police officers previously killed soon rising up as zombies like their previously deceased counterparts that lumbered towards them; with them firing off spells to stop them in their tracks and yet it was all just a distraction.

As Voldemort who was 5 yards away soon had summoned forth a storm of frigid ice and cold in a 20 foot radius with the aurors having to get out of dodge quickly as they were pelted with huge chunks of ice, with those that couldn't having to crawl away both from the freezing cold and having their bones broken from the impact of the ice chunks. Following this up he soon conjured forth into existence a writhing mass of thick jet black and partially decayed tentacles that grabbed the 4 wounded aurors and soon began to crush and constrict until their bodies were quite literally snapped in half.

The remaining able bodied aurors having to dodge and evade the tentacles that began smashing into them with another one literally being torn apart and one other being disarmed as his left arm a bit below the forearm was torn apart. With Voldemort keep the pressure on them by putting power into it and soon hurled a fireball that was tainted with necrotic energy, with it flying towards like cannon fire and exploding like a grenade with those who survived doing so with 2nd degree burns on their bodies while the others were reduced to charred corpses.

 **"I must admit one thing that my ascension will more than make my takeover so much more pleasant and going over smoothly."** Voldemort spoke as he snapped his fingers and the 8 corpses of the aurors rose as zombies

"And the best part about it, is that I have a neverending army to command at my leisure." Voldemort added as the zombies came towards the wounded aurors

"Damn it..what the hell..did we get into? As I didn't...sign up for this...shit" An auror wheezed as Voldemort was just ragdolling them at this point

"Well men since we won't be able to make it out alive, it was a pleasure serving with you." The head auror spoke as the remaining 5 stood their ground

 **"Such hope but don't worry that shall all be crushed along with Dumbledore's feeble light."** Voldemort said as he gave a silent command

That in mind the Aurors continued to hold their ground as they unleashed whatever spells they could to defend against the zombies that came towards them, with one of them falling as the 3 zombies they destroyed soon swarmed around him. Tearing out chunks of his flesh before they managed to kill them off leaving the quartet with the snake faced Lich who had a look of insidious amusement and sinister glee on his face as he stared them down waiting for them to make the first move.

With them having tried to fire out Bombarda spells but Voldemort stopped this by having a thin black and absinthe green fog eat away and devour the spells before they could even be fired, with him soon launching out a concentrated jet of necrotic energy at one of the remaining 4 aurors. The attack hit him head on as he soon writhed and seized as the vitality and moisture was drained out of her leaving her a somewhat mummified corpse, before using telekinesis of all things to lift two of them into the air as they struggled to get out of it to no avail.

Before he clasped his hands together and began crushing their bodies into an unrecognizable mess of blood, bone and crushed flesh that fell to the ground in a heap, leaving the remaining blue eyed and black haired auror against the snake faced lich. With him firing every spell he knew at Voldemort who summoned forth a shield of arcane energy to take the blows for him and whatever spells did hit him he soon healed like it was nothing ,before reaching his target who was now petrified as the lich was now within arms reach of him.

 **"Tell me what did you think your futile resistance would accomplish? Because look all around you you're comrades in arms are all dead as well as these worthless muggles."** Voldemort wondered as to what he thought he could even hope to accomplish

"Go ahead and kill me already, but you know what Dumbledore and that Potter boy are gonna kill you so do what you will already." The auror spoke resigned to his fate

 **"Oh I won't kill you, but your remaining friend he will."** Voldemort stated as he looked over towards the corpse he hit with the blight spell and snapped his fingers

 _"I must admit that today was quite a productive day and yet there's still so much for me to try out."_ Voldemort thought with insidious glee as he watched the auror struggle and soon become devoured by the zombie before disapparating away

 **So then with Lauren having destroyed 2 of the soul fragments belonging to Voldemort and having weakened Dumbledore by striking out at the base of his operations, we now see Voldemort having begun to test the waters of his newfound powers in undeath. For how shall this clash against the future demon lord in Lauren; well you'll have to find out next time in the new chapters of Lauren Kaine: The Infernal Chosen.**

* * *

 _ **And cut things off there as hope you guys as a good deal of things went on here, so with that being said let's get down to now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Lauren destroying the pseudo Horcrux which for one I felt would be neat to do since it shows that she's actively on the trail of destroying Voldemort's horcruxes and while she will be going after more, I will make note of the fact that Voldemort is also while off screen since I feel it would bog down the flow of the story regaining his Horcruxes as well making it a race against time.**_

 _ **Next up we've got a bit with Lauren and Benjamin where she gains a copy of the Marauder's Map and also showing minor progression in their relationship which I thought would be nice, since I do want to show that their relationship as long lost siblings now finding each other go somewhere unlike many other stories where they just have them near instantly get along after years of separation. Which in my personal opinion cheapens the story to an overall degree since most of what I do, I do for the fact that I want for it to pay off in some shape or form.**_

 _ **Next up we got Lauren not only dealing with the Diadem horcrux which I thought would be neat to do as a mini boss battle, but also having her pretty much blow Hogwarts the hell up to which I wanted to do for this reason. Because her doing that shows that no matter where Dumbledore goes and or tries to hide he will never be safe, since even in his castle where he thinks he's king it doesn't matter since Lauren can bypass his defenses and hit him where it hurts.**_

 _ **Following that up we got Voldemort doing a trial run on his abilities as a Lich to which I will definitely be expanding more on as the story goes on, but I mainly wanted to do this to show that Voldemort actually is a credible threat and the fact that not many stories play around with any one character becoming one which is sad since there's a lot you can do when you turn either him or Harry into one.**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as the next chapter will be of Lauren fighting off more clerics and paladins and finding out who's exactly is out to kill her among other things, so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Between Angels and Insects by Papa Roach**_

 _ **Random End Song: Soul Hacker by Fear Factory**_


End file.
